The Phantasy
by Bomber the Scoto Fox
Summary: Erk in PSO! Current chapter is, Never Understand. Erk makes another report to his friends, and has a talk with Serra about their behavior. R'n'R
1. Prologue:The Whole New World

Well hello my good people. This is my story based on my PSO character, Erk, whom of course is based off of Erk from Fire Emblem. The story starts on Episode one, from the GameCube addition of PSO. I will try and make this story as entertaining as I can, while still doing good on action, romance, adventure, humor, the whole thing! And if you play PSO yourself, then if you find me in the online game for PSO then we might be able to put your char in if you'd like. Well Enjoy! Oh! And I don't own Fire Emblem Erk but I do own PSO Erk...unless someone also has a char called that...

The Phantasy

Prologue: The Whole New World

The portal was beautiful. The boy, fifteen years old, was stunned at the spacious star spotted portal. He had never seen anything so beautiful, next to nature itself, and possibly her. She was beautiful too, if only she would be quiet… The boy reached his hand out to the portal and withdrew. He could see his image in the portal. His dark purple hair and eyes. His hair half parted down the middle.

"Are you sure Master?" asked the boy.

"Yes," said his master. "You are ready. You are more powerful then anyone we've encountered. You were the highest level of mage before you up-graded, and now you are a master sage…!"

"Master you…don't understand. I got lucky. I didn't beat Nergal by myself…you saved me with Physic!"

"This is true. You did need my help, and that was only once. Anyone else, except the Archsage would have needed help many times more then once. You are more powerful then me now. You could make a great new Archsage, if Canas didn't scare you about Dark Magic…"

The master, remembered his conversations with Canas son of Niime. Canas said that there is no guarantee he wouldn't join his brothers, who fell into darkness. The purple haired student overheard this. He already feared the Dark Arts, even though he wanted to learn it, just one spell, for more knowledge… Dark magic, the magic of the elders. Nergal was consumed. But Canas appeared to be fine during the campaign. Surely the boy wouldn't need to fear Dark magic. Once he learned it along with Light magic he would then be an Archsage. But no, this is the only way for him to become more skilled. The new world…

The master discovered this new world by practicing a new spell. He wanted to explore it with his wife, but they still had work to do in Arcadia. Besides, the boy wanted to explore this world. He would report what he learned to his master. And it would be a great experience to him, in wherever he was going to be sent to once he crossed that portal… And that's what scared the master, and his wife. It's very dangerous. This boy is a son to them. They can't lose him. That shrewish-cleric would also wreck every library in all of Elibe looking for a way to save him, bring him back. Whatever it takes. The boy can't see how she loves him. It happened during the campaign and afterwards the new marquess of Ostia came. Hector was all but glad to be rid of her, even though he would be upset if she disappeared. She said she would 'live for love' with the boy. Yet the boy just thought it was another excuse to annoy him. Or at least that's what the boy said. The master suspected that the boy just belittled himself a little too much to understand that someone besides his 'parents' actually cares.

"Is something wrong Master?" asked the boy.

"Nothing," said the master. "I was just reminiscing. Remember how you beat Nergal? You fought him with Excalibur when you were already injured. You fought hard."

"The Archsage would have done better," said the boy.

"But Lord Athos didn't get the chance, he was injured by the Morphs. The tactician then sent you to defeat Nergal, he always had faith in you."

"…He was like that with everyone. Everyone was so powerful. All those times in the arena. Everyone was strong! You could have fought just as well Master!"

"I don't think I could have. You defeated Nergal, and you did that well. Now you will go to the new world and become even more powerful… Although I still think sending the cleric who has come to live with us after she followed you from Etruria here to Arcadia should go to."

"I can't stand being around her," said the boy. "She always wants me to guard her, and…I don't want to."

The boy walked close up to his master. His head was bowed, and a the boy began to speak with a quiet and unsettled voice

"I can't stand guarding her. Please keep this a secret master…! I can't stand guarding her because…! Because…"

"Your afraid you might fail."

"…..yes…"

"You saw Matthew. At Valor. You saw him hold that girl's hand as he took her off for a private funeral. Your afraid of having to hold Serra as she dies, because you just couldn't save her… That is the reason you fear guarding her."

"..Master."

"I felt the same way about Louise when I met her. What if I couldn't always be there for her. But my boy, if you took Serra with you I'm sure you'd be happier. And I have faith that you could guard her."

"No, it's better this way."

"She won't forgive you for leaving."

"…I know."

"Even though you will be able to talk to her with that spell I taught you ere I told you of the portal I made. The spell that you will use to report back to me. She still won't forgive you."

"…I…know this too."

"You sure about this Erk?"

"I am Lord Pent."

The boy, Erk, walked forward towards the portal.

"You will give my regards to Louise? And her?"

"I will."

"And everyone else right? Everyone from the campaign including the lords came here to Arcadia when they were told of this portal. You will give my regards to them too?"

"I will," said the master while smiling. Why would they all, all, even Jaffar! They all came because of this new world. Yes, the master, Pent would tell them all.

"Thank you Lord Pent," said the boy, then wandered into the portal.

Yes I did manage to beat Nergal with my FE Erk as described in the prologue. Well review please and I hope you enjoy this story! 


	2. Chapter One:Erk The FOmar

Here is the first chapter for The Phantasy. Now we shall see Erk's reaction to becoming a onboard of Pioneer 2. Do read and review and tell me if you think I'm getting Erk's personality right. I think I am because he is very similar to me, but I could be wrong. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Erk the FOmar

I looked at her. Her face was fair, and she was being so nice for once. Did this happen before? Seems familiar… Me here in my bed in my tent, just after that battle in the rain… The tactician didn't even bother to mark this battle down in his records. But I shall remember it… but didn't this already happen. No, it's happening now. We are on Valor. We just defeated the Black Fang's owl and are on our way to the Dragon's Gate to fight Nergal, and Lord Elbert is alive. We had a battle earlier today, and it was such a minor battle we need not remember it. But I will. I'm sick. The rain has brought a cold to me. And here is Serra. Being abnormally kind. No, during our battle against the Bolting Owl, she said thus,

"I'm the only one here who understands your dark, secretive personality! You're likely to starve to death or get hurt and die if I don't look after you! I just stay by your side to make sure that doesn't happen!"

That was the first time she said something that I could actually appreciate of her… And then there is now. She is at my bedside, wetting a cloth to cool my fever, or cold or whatever I have. I'm cold but my head burns. Why does it matter. She's here with me and I'm with her and we're both together…what am I saying?

"You shouldn't work so hard! It was only about three soldiers! Did you have to launch such a big thunder bolt?" she said to me.

"They were dangerous," I replied.

"Now what kind of answer is that?" she chastised. "You didn't need to attack so hard! You not only felled the three of them but you left a big hole!"

"That arrow of theirs nearly hit you."

"Well at least your protecting me. But you went faaaaar to overboard!"

"…I guess I did."

I can't talk to her very well. I can't get my emotions across in words. I looked at her with apology, this is the only way I can truly say sorry. How Lord Pent hates it when I make this look.

"Don't look at me like that," she said with a smile. "You know Erk, you may be mean sometimes but your eyes make me feel like I'm about to fall into a pool of water and drown. A good drown though."

I smiled.

"But if that ever happened you'd have to clean my cloths got it?"

For once I laughed at her selfish words, even if she did mean them in a joking manner. The look she gave me when I laughed was scary. I had never seen her like that. No anger and none of her usual 'I'm such a good person' look. It was surprise, happiness, fright, and caring?

"That's the first time I've seen you laugh. You actually laughed! When I go to bed I have to remember to ask St. Elimine in a prayer if the underworld has frozen over! You actually laughed! Do it again!"

"…I can't," I said.

"Erk you actually laughed! That was the first time I saw you in the slightest bit happy! Who'd thought you'd laugh."

She stopped talking. She looked at me without any emotion that I could tell of. It was the same look Lady Louise always looked at me and Lord Pent with. I can't tell what emotion it is but… I like that look. I didn't know someone other then Lady Louise could make that look.

"I hope I can see you laugh again before this is over," she said solemnly. "Let me get you something to eat, okay Erk?"

"No thanks," I said. "I'm not hungry." I was starving in truth. "Do not concern yourself with me."

"Okay!" she said joyfully.

She skipped out of my tent. I was ashamed of myself. This was probably going to be the only time she would be nice to me… She came back in my tent and said "Just kidding!" and smiled at me.

"Erk you haven't eaten anything all day! I'm going to get Lowen to make you some soup. Now don't die while I'm gone okay?"

"Yes…Serra," I said sleepily.

She stared at me for a second before she left. Yet that second was forever. It was as long as the moment when Lord Pent looked at me after I burned down a tree by accident when casting a spell. That was a nice day. Lord Pent and me were on a hike to explore nature, I was to see the nature like in the picture book he gave me. The radiant green of the rolling grass and the softness of the wind through the tree's. Now Serra was looking at me in a way that froze time just like Lord Pent did. But this look was…nice. It was as if we were telling all of our…emotions to each other, all of our feelings, all of our thoughts…without speaking. Then she left. I laid my head against my pillow. It was unusually hard. It felt like I was laying against metal. Yet it was still soft. Then I thought. I had this moment with Serra before. Is it happening again? Or am I…?

There was a loud scream. I looked around me dumbfound. It was Serra! It had to have been! Then I felt something hit my stomach…but nothing was there! Everything went black then it focused again as I found myself opening my eyes.

"A dream," I said to myself, waking up. Someone stepped on my stomach. People were running around me. They were wearing strange garments. I looked around me some more. Above me was a giant box with two balls in it. One was blue with white streaks, the other was consuming the larger ball slowly. The people around me were screaming.

"That's where Pioneer 1 is!" screamed one.

"Oh my God! Mother! Father! My Parents were on Pioneer 1!" screamed another.

"What happened on Ragol!" screamed another.

"Pioneer 2 is going to be destroyed!" screamed another.

"Calm down everyone!" yelled another.

I looked over to him. He had strange garments on as well.

"Don't panic! Let's handle this rationally. After it is clear lets gather some hunters to explore the surface. Until then remain calm. And don't let the people find out. We are researchers. It's our job to remain calm. Who are you?"

The man looked at me.

"I don't remember you! And your cloths… Answer me, who are you and what is your occupation? If you are a hunter then also tell me if you are a Hunter, a Ranger, or a Force, and what your section id is."

"Well umm," I began to say. "My name is Erk. I am an Etrurian mage. Can you tell where I am?"

"Get up off the floor."

I got up from the hard metal floor. I looked around me. I was in an astounding room. It was made of metal, and there were boxes with colorful flashes in them. There were also glass tubes which displayed text. Where was I?

"Erk is a strange name," the man said. "And you are a mage? What are you smoking boy?"

I looked at him. What did he mean by that?

"Mages is something from ancient times. Now tell me what your true occupation is and how you got in here."

"Well, I sometimes serve as an escort to frail mistresses. I am here because of a spell."

"You are not very educated are you?" asked the man.

"How durst you say that?" I replied.

"Durst?" he asked.

"…Dare! It means dare! You call me uneducated when you don't know durst… I learned that ere before age 6."

"Air? 'I learned that air?' What do you mean air?"

"Maybe he means E-R-E," said one of the strange clothed people. "It's old language. He may be one of the sons of one of those eccentric archeologist types."

"Yes," I said. "I mean no! I said E-R-E! Ere! Don't know about the other stuff though…"

"Who are you!?" asked the first man again.

"My name is Erk! I'm here on an educational experience!"

"A field trip to the Lab?" shouted the man. "That is the worst excuse for breaking into a locked down area like the Lab I've ever heard!"

"The…Lab?" I asked. "Look here! I was sent here through a portal created by my master Lord Pent. I was in Arcadia of the Nabata desert. My master made the portal when he learned a new spell to open doorways to a different time and world! That is how I got here."

"He is delusional…" said the man again.

"I'm not sure…" said the second person, a woman. "We have been getting unusual Photon readings lately. I say we interrogate him further and see if this 'other world' spell is true."

"I can prove it's real right now," I said. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I began the chant to the spell. It's best this way, I needed to contact Lord Pent as soon as I got to the new world anyway. I finished the chant and a portal was before me, but I could see Lord Pent in it, the back of his head anyway. "Lord Pent!" I called. Pent turned around.

"Erk! Your in my mirror! I see the spell is working, where are you?"

"I wish I knew Master," I replied. "But the locals of this world won't tell me anything!"

"Are the security cameras getting this?" shouted the rude man.

"I've got to go Lord Pent. I will talk to you tomorrow night. In the meantime I will find out where I am and what's going on."

"Very well," replied Lord Pent. "Good luck!"

I smiled and said "Thank you Master." I closed the portal and turned to the unusually dressed people.

"Now will you tell me where I am?"

"I will," said the woman. "You are onboard Pioneer 2. Since you called yourself a 'mage' you must not come from a technologically advance world. I will explain our world to you briefly."

What she told me was amazing. She began with a basic history of their world. They first managed to control 'electricity' as they called it, and formed light bulbs and other things. They eventually created 'space ships' and 'androids' among other things. This world was based on 'Photon particles' and other things. It was confusing at first but I learned quick of what she said. Truly astounding. I was onboard a giant ship that uses the empty space outside 'planets' to move…! As what they told me, this 'Pioneer 2' was mammoth!

"Now with that covered," continued the woman. "I will tell you about what happened. See that screen? Did you see the explosion on that planet?"

"Yes," I replied. "If planets are as large as you say it must have been a huge explosion!"

"Indeed," agreed the woman. "And that is why we are edgy. Now let me tell you about the Pioneer project. As I told you our home planet, Coral, is an advance society to yours. But we weren't advance enough to stop what is happening to Coral. It's environment is deteriorating rapidly, and it is destroying itself. We needed to move. We sent Pioneer 1 to find a suitable planet to inhabit. Pioneer 1 found that planet on the screen, Ragol. It landed and built a Central Dome to inhabit the people onboard Pioneer 1. For seven years it's been making a new life. When we received word that Ragol was suitable, Pioneer 2, that us, was launched. We were just now making preparations to land on Ragol… but now that explosion occurred. We have no idea if the Central Dome and the surrounding area is gone or not, but it most likely is in my opinion… I should be going now!"

"Why?" I asked.

"This is a serious event! I will bring word of you to my employer, Principle Tyrell. Since you are a 'mage' you should make a good Force, the researchers here will explain that to you."

"Before you go may I ask what your name is?" I asked as polite as I could.

"My name is Irene," and she left.

"Okay," said the rude man. "Listen here prehistoric boy, the special forces I guess you could call them of Coral and the Pioneer project are called hunters as a whole. There are three classes, Hunters, Rangers, and Forces. Don't confuse the Hunter class with the hunter which includes all the classes. Each class has four sub-classes depending on what you are. Now the name of your unit is determined by class and sub-class. The first two letters of your main class are usually written capitalized like this."

A plate made out of light appeared and he began to write on it…which I found strange.

"See here? HU stands for Hunters, RA stands for Rangers, and FO stands for Forces. Now the second part of your unit name is taken from the sub-class. Sub-class is determined by your race and your sex. So a male humans are mar's. Thus a male human Hunter is a HUmar. Now humans are either mar or marl. Mar's are males and marls are females, get used to it. Now there are two other races besides humans, androids and Newman's. A male chasse android is a cast, and a female chasse android is a caseal. Now a male Newman is a newm and a female Newman is a newearl. Now there are some loop holes in the units. For example you won't find a female human Hunter. Now let me tell you each unit. Now Hunters are proficient with bladed weapons, Hunters can also use a wide variety of other weapons. Although lacking in accuracy which is necessary for handguns, they gain high attack power. The units are HUmar, HUnewearl, HUcast, and HUcaseal."

"Okay then. But no cavalry? No archers?" I asked.

"Don't go medieval on me boy I'm on a roll! Now Rangers are good with guns, they have excellent accuracy that allow them to hit from a distance, but lack attack power."

"I guess those could count as archers..." I said.

"The units for Rangers are RAmar, Ramarl, Racast, and Racaseal. Now for the Forces. Now since you are a 'mage' you would make a good Force, they are kinda magic. What magic to us is using Photons to create what we call Techniques. So from now on when you cast a spell its called a Technique. Forces are good at using Techniques, though anyone can use them...except Androids, they can't use Techniques but they can use mines which we can't use. I don't know much about mines except they are annoying as hell."

I grimaced at his language but quickly recovered.

"So anyway yeah, anyone that is organic can cast a Technique. To cast one you need enough mental strength though. So Forces are proficient with Techniques, and they are excellent as support for healing and curing stuff. Their powerful abilities make up for their low stamina. You can knock one silly easily so watch your back boy. The units for Forces are FOmar, which you will be since your a male human 'mage' guy, FOmarl, FOnewm, and FOnewearl."

"Milady Irene said that Androids are made of metal. What are Newman's like?" "They are pointy eared Elf looking people. I don't know much about them. But they don't really age... One could look like an eighteen year old human and plop dead the next day from age! I should now tell you about section id's. Since your name is Erk you will be a...VIRIDIA. Section id's just go on your uniform and let people know where on Pioneer two you usually will be. Basically it's where you live. I suspect that's also where you go when you go to the Visual Lobbies. I've never been to them so I wouldn't know. You'll have to find out for yourself. Now take this."

The rude man handed me the pad. It had information about coordinates.

"Go to that address. They will get you your uniform, your Hunter's License... Now boy!"

"Oh!" I said blushing. "And how do I do that?"

"Argg! Let me get you an escort," said the rude man.

A soldier grabbed me by the arm and took me to some glowing room with a...thing in it. It was glowing and had rings of light coming from the floor of it. We stepped into it and he said "Registration." Then all of a sudden everything changed and we were in another place. Another man walked up to me.

"Oh we're going to have fun re-modeling your wardrobe!" said the man, obviously a tailor.

Before I knew it they had made me remove my previous wardrobe and into a classy looking uniform. Though it looked like a sleeping gown for a king really. It was red with black ruffles down the front of the legs. They also game me a red hat looking thing which I didn't exactly like. They also presented me with several items, a cane they said I would need as a hunter, and a 'MAG'... which apparently was some kind of animal. I felt kind of strong next to it.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"MAGs are just for fun in my opinion," said the tailor. "They are not useful at all."

I didn't really believe him. They must have some purpose. They can't really be a gift you get when you join a club of sorts.

"Now next, since you are a Force you get this," said the tailor, giving me a 'disk.' "This here is your basic Fire Technique for the starting Force. Foie it's called. Now that you are set for being a Force, uniform, spell, equipment, you need to register."

They gave me some forms. I signed out the information, especially taking time with the 'password' for Visual Lobby access. After that was done, the tailor and a official looking man gave me some more forms.

"This is you," said the official looking man. "This number is you. Never loose this. These are your information as a person onboard Pioneer 2. The Lab told me you were a stowaway but that you had permission to be registered as a onboard for Pioneer 2 as well as a hunter. You should feel honored. Now in those forms will also tell you how to get to the VIRIDIA section so you can get your room. It will also tell you how to operate the teleporter."

I looked at the forms. Basically it was a list of destinations and the instructions 'say aloud to proceed.'

"Now here is where you leave. You are now registered."

I thanked the tailor and the official looking man and proceeded to the 'teleporter.' I was warped to the VIRIDIA residential area and proceeded to another teleporter, where I stated my id number and was taken to another teleporter room. A door was in front of me and I proceeded in with much difficulty. I had to enter my 'password' and have an 'eye scan' and 'hand print scan' and 'DNA sequence scan' where a machine on the side of the door I was operating stabbed me with a needle. I then made my way into my room. It was surprisingly cozy. There was a cooking section, a bedroom, a central lobby for just relaxing, and a machine for listing recent events they called a Photon Television or PTV... The water closet was called a 'restroom' here. It wasn't a chamber pot or anything. It was a very clean and very illuminated room with sleek tiles. I explored the compartments and quickly learned how to work everything. Although I had trouble with the 'toothpaste' and the 'dental floss.' After working with that I was surprised how good my mouth felt after the cleaning.

After getting settled in a knock came to my door. I was currently reading a book about Photons and was becoming more comfortable with this advanced world every page I turned. When the door opened a man handed me a box telling me it was my spare cloths and the man left through the teleporter. I opened the box after closing the door. All my cloths and hats were the same save ones that were probably for sleeping in, but they'd all fit me. I took them to my bedroom and went to a wardrobe closet to hang them up. When I opened the door a huge metal projectile came through, scaring me half to death. There were hooks of all kinds which I hung up my cloths on the ones that were the right size for my cloths. I closed the closet door, and the sound of the large metal bar going back to wince it came occurred twice. I opened it again and the bar was there again without coming at me, but this time only the hooks that my cloths were on were there, along with other hooks that were the right size. I closed the door again. Now I was starting to feel nauseated. I once again opened the door and changed into the sleeping garments that came with the package, and went to bed.

While I lied in my bed I thought about my new job as a hunter. I was a mar. A Force. A Force...it sounded powerful! I am Erk the Force! I quickly shut out the idea. It was childish, and my role as a Force should be taken seriously. I am a FOmar. Erk the FOmar. And tomorrow I begin my work. 


	3. Chapter Two:Principle Tyrell

Well here is another chapter for The Phantasy. So I think that I've got Erk in character, but of course it's easier to say so when its from his point of view because it comes from my opinion of Erk, therefore I control the info about him not revealed in the game. Well I'm glad people are enjoying my story. Well someone asked me the question what does PSO stand for? PSO is Phantasy Star Online. It is a game designed by Sonic Team. It is in my opinion the best RPG game ever, and a must play if you can afford it... Well enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter Two: Principle Tyrell

I looked around me. I was on a beach. Out of the ocean rose a giant monster that moved towards me whilst in the air, hovering over my head.

"I am a giant floating fish," it said to me.

"Giant fish," I began to say. "Are you some ghastly vision of what is to come?"

"You shall suffer," said the fish.

A giant wave over came me from the sea, washing me away...

I woke up in the dark. I looked around me. There was something obviously wrong...but what? Lady Louise! She always awakens me before I wake up on my own! I rarely sleep, to study more. When I do sleep I sleep for a long time, so to the point others think I'm dead. If I woke up on my own then there would be light pooling in from my window! And then there is the taper I always keep lit when I go to bed, so that I may read if sleep doesn't come in peace.

"Where is my taper?" I said allowed.

I fumbled around my bed for my bed side table. It was absent as well. Not only was my candle missing but I couldn't find the table where I put the candle on.

"Where is my table," I said to myself. "Where is my taper?"

Then it hit me. I wasn't in my room! I was onboard Pioneer 2...

"Lights on!" I said allowed remembering more instructions I found in my forms.

The room was illuminated instantly. It was then that I noticed a knob on the wall. I got out of bed and wandered over to it. Half way there I looked at the furry floor. It was like a giant rug that was warm and soft. A definite change from my cold wood floor. I continued to the knob on the wall. I started to move it. As I did I could change how bright the room was. I could make it dim, or bright, off, on... I began to play with it and laugh at my joy. This is perfect for reading!...

"Quit being childish Erk," I told myself. "Your not a kid anymore. Even if this is new it's nothing to act like this over."

"Sure beats those messy waxy tapers though!" I said in my mind as if I was contradicting myself...Am I becoming a kid again?

I decided to move on to the restroom to wash up. Serra would probably give me some of her precious jewels for a tube of that toothpaste! There is a definite market opportunity in Elibe for toothpaste...

The washing section of the restroom was much more efficient then boiling water and pouring it over you. It even had four different kinds of soaps that were scented...

"This soap is different from the soap in Elibe," I said to myself. "Usually its made from pig fat, but this seems... much more efficient. Everything seems so efficient."

People thought that bathing and using soap was hazardous to your health. As for me I always found that being clean and tidy was a must. You must always look presentable in order to be taken seriously. I began to remember Bartre. He was not too tidy, not very clean, not very smart. But he was one of the most noble people I'd ever seen. He had such dedication to his duty. I then looked back at the 'shower' in the bath tub. The tub wasn't metal, which I was used to when it came to the taverns I stopped at when I was a wanderer. This was a different material which I couldn't place. The shower was a metallic snake-like appendage that could hook off. Water would come out of it and there was a nozzle to adjust how hard it can down, how wide, and another nozzle for how hot the water would be. The temperature nozzle was marked with an emblem changing blue to red. I undressed and got in the shower, carefully adjusting the water temperature. Then a came upon another 'discovery.' Shampoo. Serra always played with my hair... If this makes my hair 'soft and manageable' as it says on the label...what would Serra do to me if she felt it! What would she do to me just to get a bottle of this! If it is used for washing hair in such an advance world, this must truly be a colossus in soap... After thinking about what the consequences where for this action, I decided to wash my hair with the shampoo. Afterwards I found that my hair was definitely improved.

I finished up my washing and got back into my night garments. I traveled back to my room where I dressed into my work cloths as it were. I reluctantly applied the unusual hat. I was set for work. But there was one detail that I had yet to receive.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I asked myself. As if on que there was a beeping from the central lobby. I proceeded to it, and there was the rude man's face on the screen of the PTV.

"Finally you come! What took you so long! I've seen some bad hunters but you are the worst."

"I have only just awakened no less then fifteen minutes ago," I said. "A poor excuse, but I'm not used to waking up on my own, or sleeping at all for that matter."

"I wanted an answer not a speech," said the rude man. "And I called three times in the last fifteen minutes! What were...your hair is wet. You were washing. At least you keep clean for someone from prehistoric times."

I glared at him in response.

"That look has no effect on me," said the rude man. "I have gotten it from fiercer stuff then you, including a guy on a food box I found once. Now here's what you must do. Go to your teleporter and state you would like to go to the hunter city no. 1. From there proceed down the road and you will find another teleporter. It will take you to Principle Tyrell. There Principle Tyrell will tell you of what he needs you to do. Got that?"

I nodded my head in response.

"Good, now get going!" shouted the rude man.

The PTV went blank. I proceeded out of my living quarters. While going through the front door, I was stopped by a yanking at my shoulder. I turned around and there was the MAG that I had received during registration. "Hello there," I said.

"You want to come too? Serra would eat you up you know that? I normally don't say this, but for a foreign creature to me your actually cute. You won't tell anyone I said that will you?... Good. Thank you."

I patted the floating little creature on the head and said "Let's be off then." I walked into the teleporter, the MAG on my shoulder.

I followed the coordinates as I was told by the rude man. I came to an astonishing room. There was piles of information in PTV's floating around the room. There was a walkway to where a small group of four were waiting...for me? I walked forward. There were three desks. To men in white uniforms stood at the left desk, the principle at the front desk, and Irene was at the right desk! I greeted her and she said that the meeting should begin before greetings should be properly passed. I turned to the principle to await my instructions.

"Are you Erk, the Force from the other world? I'm Principle Tyrell. We have a bad situation. We need to act quickly. Did you hear about the explosion on Ragol?"

"I saw it on a PTV when I first came to after going through the trans-dimensional portal," I answered.

"Very well, pay attention and listen to me. We've lost contact with Pioneer 1, we have no idea what has happened. We've sent unmanned search units, but communication seems to cut off near the surface. What happened on Ragol? What occurred on Pioneer 1? Are the people onboard alive? The council made a decision to send a manned search team. You are a skilled Force, considering what your previous occupation was in your world, and we need your help. We have no choice... We need a place to settle on."

"Our planet was tearing itself apart," began one of the researchers. "We couldn't stop it. So we started searching for a new planet, and we found Ragol with unmanned search units. A huge interstellar transport ship was sent to Ragol. That was Pioneer 1. Pioneer 1 confirmed Ragol as a suitable location to settle on. And a second ship departed. That was us... Pioneer 2."

"I've told him this already," said Irene.

"Oh," said the researcher. "Sorry. You already knew that."

I looked back at Principle Tyrell. He looked worried. I asked him what he was troubled about besides the explosion.

"Uh," he began to say. "Could you... ....... No, it's nothing. Take care and good luck."

"When our ship was led by the signal from Pioneer 1 to land on Ragol," began the second researcher. "We saw... that strange explosion! Pioneer 2 decided to orbit Ragol and collect data before landing on the surface."

Then I thought I heard Principle Tyrell say something. I turned to him and asked what he said.

"I didn't say anything," he said politely. "Go talk to my secretary. Irene will help you."

I turned to face Irene.

"Well," she began. "Let me brief you on your mission. Once you're on the surface of Ragol, check the status of the residential area. Checking the status of the Central Dome is a good idea. A transporter was launched earlier. You can go down to Ragol directly from the city. It may be a little risky, so please be careful. That's all. ....... Um, excuse me... Oh, sorry....nothing. I wish you the best of luck."

She signaled me to draw closer. She began to whisper to me.

"This is just between us okay? The principal's daughter was on Pioneer 1. After that explosion, he's been constantly worrying about her. He can't even sleep. This is a personal request. If it's possible...find out what happened to her. He isn't in a position to ask you such a personal favor. Red Ring Rico...A famous hunter and a top scientist on Pioneer 1. Rico's his only daughter. Please! Look for her!"

"Did you say something Irene?" asked Tyrell.

"Nothing sir," she replied. "Oh, Erk. I should also tell you about the Hunter's Guild. It's where hunters like you make a living most of the time. You should go there and get a part time job."

"That doesn't sound right," I said. "I've already got a mission."

"Actually Force Erk," began Tyrell. "I recommend you go there and get as many other missions as you can. I want the mission I've assigned to get done, and we aren't in the position to fund your mission. You'll have to buy the supplies yourself. You should definitely get some more jobs so you can get the supply money to carry out this mission. Further more, you may learn information that will help you on this mission by carrying out the missions of the people. Besides, if I need another task to be carried out on Ragol I have to send it to the Hunter's Guild, and I would like someone of your unique old world perspective to carry out such tasks. Go there regularly."

"It will also help you train," finished Irene.

"I have heard your reasons and they are very logical," I said. "I shall go there immediately to prepare for the mission you've assigned me."

"You must have a bad impression of us," began Tyrell. "You just got here and have much more questions to ask, but we just send you out on such a large and confidential task as this!"

"Actually it makes sense milord," I said. "Err, I mean sir. I do have questions but questions can be answered anytime, as for the mission you've assigned me is much more important. What's the sense in letting me get settled in when the very existence of your people may be on the line?"

"That is true," replied Tyrell.

"I bid you good day gentlemen and gentlewoman," I said with a polite bow and left. I proceeded through the teleporter and was once again on the small street ground section of bordering the teleporter to Ragol. There were only a few locations accessible on the street, the teleporter behind me directly to Tyrell, to the right was a bank for storing items and money...money! I don't have any money whatsoever!...I decided to worry about that later. To the left of the bank were some shops. To my left was a hospital area, the teleporter to Ragol, and the Hunter's Guild. That was all save a few people wandering around. I decided to go to the Hunter's Guild to get some Gold. Then it occurred to me. This world wouldn't use Gold as currency.

"Of course," I said to myself quietly while walking through the doors of the Hunter's Guild at the right of the teleporter to Ragol. "They gave me something they called Meseta. They gave me 500 units of it. That must be the currency."

I walked up to the receptionist. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from laughing at her uniform. I felt ashamed, not only because that was rude of me to even think about but... I was dressed funny as well. The hat anyway.

"Excuse me Miss." I said politely.

"Enrich your life!" she shouted. I staggered back at that comment. "This is the Hunter's Guild. Welcome! We can assist you in finding a job if your registered."

Now how did that go again? I thought of the words I was supposed to think to project what I needed. A Photon document appeared before me with my id's and the rest of my registration. I presented them to the receptionist. She nodded in agreement.

"These are our recommendations for the starting hunter, we will give you harder missions as you get stronger."

The list was three current missions. I decided to take the one labeled 'Battle Training.' It was a strange coincidence indeed.

"What is the description of this mission here?" I asked.

She presented me with a form.

Battle Training Client: Zidd Quest:  
Please find a hunter and bring him back. He went down to Ragol for a quest.  
Reward: 500 Meseta.

"I shall take this quest," I said. She typed something into a 'computer' as it was called in my forms I received during registration.

"Good luck!" she said. "We must contact your client, so you may go back home. We will call you on your PTV when it is time, so stand by it okay?"

I agreed. I then left to the teleporter in between the Guild and the hospital. Once home I went to a large and comfy couch that was in front of the PTV and began to read, sometimes looking up at the PTV. 


	4. Chapter Three:Battle Training

Here is the next chapter for The Phantasy. Now here is Erk's first job as a hunter. I've raised the rating to PG-13, for now things get bloody. So yeah...poor Erk...As you will see!

Chapter Three: Battle Training

When I got to my living quarters I went to the cooking section. There was a giant box called a refrigerator. Judging by it's name it was probably a type of cellar. I opened it and there was a very adequate amount of food in it. What was I saying? It was more then I ate during the whole campaign against Nergal...but that wasn't very much anyway... In fact I only ate because Serra, Nino, Priscilla, Lord Pent, and Lady Louise would practically force it down my throat. Even when I was starving and had nothing to study... I wouldn't eat. I see another reason why Lord Pent wanted Serra with me. She would make sure I ate. Now that I'm alone, I can study all I want, and they wouldn't be here to remind me to take care of myself. I'd just leave my body to wither. I see how serious my habit is now. I could die just from learning, exactly what Canas fears. Dark, Light, Anima, it's all the same! If you don't stop to take a break... I can see it now. A skeleton in a Sage uniform, reading a book among thousands of other open books, and tenfold that with notes. An archeological discovery. The boy who died in the midst of study. The same as Canas's brothers though they aren't technically dead. Must I condemn myself to the same fate?

"I'm breathing hard," I said to myself. "This...I see... I'm a danger to myself. Knowledge is great, but I must not die just because of my selfish need for more knowledge. Pioneer 2 needs me. If I do die it must be while defending someone. I can't die because of my greed."

Why did Serra care if I died anyway? She complained about me in my face a lot. Ah yes. Of course she wouldn't want me dead. She'd be hassled by Lord Hector on how she let one of the units fall. I was a soldier. Sacrificing a soldier when it needn't be is a waste of a force you could use later. It's Serra's job to make sure I was okay. She'd get in trouble, plus she doesn't like looking at dead people so of course she wouldn't want me do die. The same way she doesn't want any dirt on her cloths...then again I can relate to that. I don't like being dirty...but...sometimes it seems like she actually likes my I was just the person who escorted her and she just wanted someone she knew. Even if it was a person she didn't like. Does she hate me? Or can she stand me? She said she doesn't hate me, but maybe she held back her opinion as to not make me upset...but that doesn't make sense. That's never stopped her making someone upset before. And if she doesn't want to make me upset why would she hold back the fact she hates me? And wha-" Grrruuuuhhh!

I looked down at my midsection. My stomach growled.

"Good thing no one heard that," I said to myself. "This is the same as always. I finally see why I need to eat and then get raveled in my thoughts to the point I ignored my body again...Serra. I wish I took you with me. And Lord Pent said nothing could pass the portal after it's first use for..." He said he didn't know.

"I feel cut off," I began to talk to myself again. "But I must remain strong. I have a mission to complete. I came here for more knowledge and that is what I will do. I don't need Serra to help me do that...I'm distracting myself again."

I looked in the refrigerator again. I was growing cold standing in it's doorway. It's easy. All I have to do is take something out, like that apple in the drawer there, and eat it. I took out the apple and bit into it. It felt very juicy but...dry. I disposed of my bite and the apple itself.

"This is going to be harder then I thought," I said to myself

I always ate with Serra on our journeys together, much to my displeasure, much to my satisfaction. But then again every time we ate together was because she forced me to eat. Pulled me away from my books. I did like Lowen's food, but I just can't eat. I don't like the feel of food, or anything for that matter, in my mouth. Not even water, a sacred substance. But why? I like the tastes, but it makes me ill just thinking about the feel of something in my mouth. But I must eat. If she does care about me, I can't leave the physical plane. I long for her to be kind to me again. Just one more time...

Ready sliced meats, cheeses (good ones), and fancy breads, and various other things. I made myself a small sandwich and ate. Thinking about Serra, and how she was kind to me that one time I was sick, I managed to eat the sandwich. It tasted good, but once again I had to force myself to eat it. I was still hungry, but it was a start. In the kitchen I found a 'clock' which told time very accurately. According to it, I had spent three hours trying to make that one small sandwich. I had spent so much time thinking, but it didn't feel that long. But it had to have been right. I was in front of that refrigerator for so long that ice formed slightly on my hair and on my cloths. A slightly scary thought. People...they always seem to fear such petty things. You only need to fear yourself, and that is what I've always feared. However, no one has ever feared themselves like I do, except maybe Karel. I fear of what I might say to people, and upset them. I make people hate me even though I didn't want to spurn them in the first place. Now I fear what would become of me on my own...but then again, fear gets in the ways of many things. I must not be afraid. This is the first time I've admitted this to myself anyway, so I just have to forget I had these thoughts in the first place. Besides, my mission is soon. I can feel it.

A beeping came from the PTV in the next room. I got out from the table (when did I sit down?) and went to the lobby room of my new house. The PTV showed the Guild receptionist. She told me my client was ready. Sure took the client along time to get ready. I proceeded out of my house, once again feeling the tug at my shoulder as the MAG landed on my shoulder. I really got to give it a name... We went through the teleporter, got off the teleporter terminal, and proceeded left to the Guild.

I found my client by the desk, and stood before him.

"Are you Erk?" said my client. "I'm Zidd. I asked a young hunter, Ash, to do some research on Ragol. He's supposed to be done with the job by now, but he hasn't returned yet. Perhaps he got himself into some trouble... So I want to ask you to go to Ragol and rescue him. Not by yourself. Please go with that hunter over there. Bring him over here."

I looked behind me and saw an ominous armored man near the door where I came in, I didn't even see him as I came in! That must be an android. He was tall, blazing yellow eyes like a morph, but more like the lights above my head. He was a sort of pinkish-purple, but it made him look more fearsome then funny. This was a force to be taken seriously. I cautiously made my way to the android.

"Are you Erk?" it asked. "It's the first time I've had a partner. Zidd asked me to do this job first. Unexpectedly, he told me I'd have to work with someone else... I had to say YES as he is my client..."

I wandered back over to Zidd, the android followed.

"He's Kireek," began Zidd. "Your partner for this quest. He is a HUcast. He's a pro, perhaps you can learn a lot from him. Kireek, I know you are unhappy, but I need two hunters for this. One has to retrieve the data disk that I asked Ash to get. The other is to help Ash return here if he is injured. This is my personal agenda. It has nothing to do with business. Ash is my cousin. I don't want to lose him. Please understand."

"......I have no choice," said Kireek. "Let's go Erk. Don't lag behind."

We walked out of the building, continued a short distance down the street to the teleporter, and got in.

"This will be my first time on the surface," I said. I was feeling gloomy about it next to this person I suspect might be a real hero, compared to me...

"Don't worry about it," he said to me. "Even though you are a Force and therefore aren't strong physically, your Techniques will make up for that."

I remembered the Foie spell... I took the disk I received and processed the information with a device that I have. It showed me the contents of the spell. Unlike Tomes, which are mostly incantations that give the book it's power, the disk just said straight forward what you needed to do. Instead of organization and finesse I just needed the Mental Strength to cast the Technique. It wasn't as fascinating but it was easier. That is better in my situation, I need to learn my 'spells' quickly.

"Of course I haven't cast one of the Techniques yet," I said as I stepped on the platform of the teleporter to the residential area as well as Ragol.

"That won't matter," said Kireek. "You don't need to cast as you said, to get better. You will be able to learn new ones as you level up even if you don't use the old ones."

"Level up?" I asked.

"Yes," continued Kireek. "It's amusing. As you get experience you also absorb the Photons of your victims. Sort of like a monster taking a soul, but not quite. Well eventually you 'level up' as the Photons build up. At a point your body will enhance all of your abilities and fully recover you when the Photons build up. It's called a Photon Blast. Though that term is only used for MAG's though lots of people say that it's a myth. So we call it leveling up. I think that MAG's do perform Photon Blast's, course theirs are much more powerful. Although why some MAG's do it for one owner and not for another is a mystery. I do remember hearing about one RAcaseal that liked MAG's. I don't remember what she said though considering I was busy. Don't remember her name or looks either. I don't even know why you humans take so much time into remembering the face of someone of the other sex!"

"I sort of don't understand why either," I commented. To tell the truth I didn't know. Why do people care? Does it really exist? Or is it just a myth we made up to keep ourselves occupied?

"Down to Ragol then," said Kireek. "Impute your password and registration into the computer and then we'll be off."

I did so, and in a flash of light I saw myself traveling through a tunnel of blue rings...

I came to on the ground, soft ground. Kireek was standing over me.

"Get used to that quickly," he said to me. He helped me up. I looked around me, there was a metallic cane with a glowing spot on the front of the top nub. I also noticed I was in a lushes forest, some boxes nearby.

"Where did the boxes come from?" I asked.

"They are just lost supplies I guess," said Kireek. "Crack them open and see what's inside. You can find things like items, weapons, armor, or Meseta. Anything you don't want that you find you can also sell. It's always a good idea to open up those boxes and see what's inside."

I reached down and picked up my cane. I walked over to the boxes and cracked them open with my cane. I found numerous things, including some more...

"What is 'Monomate' Kireek?" I asked him.

"Monomate is a healing liquid," he answered. "Another healing fluid is Monofluid. They are for healing. Monomate helps with wounds and Monofluid you drink when your low on Technique Photons or TP...aren't you going to laugh?"

"Ohuh?" I muttered. I didn't hear anything funny about what he said.

"Most of the new hunters that are your age laugh at the acronym TP," he commented. "I don't know why they do."

"I found nothing funny with that acronym. Shall we continue then?"

"Might as well. I personally don't want to take forever on this mission. I've got...another job to do shortly after this one..."

"Very well."

Kireek took a deep breath and said "I love adventuring."

We walked into the forest, limited to where we could go because of mounds of dirt around us.

The path curved a little right and we came to a gate with blue bands passing through it.

"Here come the wild animals of Ragol," said Kireek. "Don't let them surround you!"

"Why?" I asked. "Are they going to attack us?"

"You haven't heard?" asked Kireek. "The animals on Ragol are vicious. They attacked anyone from Pioneer 2 the moment they land on the surface. It's a wonder Pioneer 1 managed to get settled here with these ferocious animals. The only thing we can do is kill them when they attack."

"I don't agree with that," I said.

"Better them then you right? Get used to it. I'd rather not myself, less messy. But it must be done. However there is a rumor that the animals have been genetically altered to act like this."

"Genetically?"

"Don't know much do you?"

"Well Kireek...I have a rather strange story to tell. I'm not from Coral. I came onboard Pioneer 2 when the explosion occurred. My Master Lord Pent is a great sorcerer. He performed a spell which opened up a portal to another world. Only one being could pass through it, and then Master Pent wouldn't be able to open another one for an unknown amount of time. I passed through the portal. I landed on Pioneer 2. The lords...err...officials of Pioneer 2 decided to believe me and let me stay so long as I undertake a confidential mission. I was a well to do sage in my world. My world was a world of candles, bows, and swords. I learned of things like Protons Photons and Neutrons while I was here. In my world, we believe things are made up of fire, air, water, and or earth. Example, wood burns, makes smoke, and ash. We figured that wood is made of fire air and earth. My world is not as advance as this one."

"...I won't say if I believe you or not but I'll go along. Genetic engineering is altering DNA, a type of molecule found in all cells of living organisms. Follow?"

"My research took me as far as DNA and cells yes. I was also amazed to find out how the power of the sky could be taken to form what you call light bulbs! Course now you have those Photon lights. Well I think that's enough talking for now. Lets continue on, though I don't like the slaughtering either way."

I looked at my cane.

"Especially since I will be bashing in their bodies..." I grimaced.

"Most hunters are fine about that."

"I don't like getting into this sort of thing."

"They're monsters now so don't worry about it. Just do it. How about we make a game out of it? See who can defeat the most? Besides the more you beat the stronger you get."

"......very...well..."

We wandered through the gate, animals were roaming towards us. They were bear-like with red eyes, and long two pair claws. Kireek ran forward and with a giant scythe slew one in one hit.

"These guys are Boomas," said Kireek. "And that mean bony one is a Savage Wolf, don't know what Pioneer called the wolves but they earn the name! Now watch out!"

I ran up to a Booma. I ran my cane down on it's head, barely scratching it. I stepped forward and delivered a blow to the gut, barely making the beast double over. A blade came through it's chest, blood oozing from the wound and coming onto my cloths. I jumped back as Kireek ripped open the rest of the animal.

"And that's...TWO!" shouted Kireek. "You look pale Erk."

"I...I think I'm going to be ill."

I saw another Booma and ran up to it, Kireek going for the Savage Wolf. He severed the being clean in-two. I ran my cane down on the shoulder of the Booma, it lifted it's claw and slashed vertically down my chest. It hurt almost as bad as the Ereshkigal spell, only that attacked your very soul. I began to counter, swinging my cane trying to do damage. I wasn't hitting it that easily. The beast moved away from my blows. I then lifted my hand. "Foie!" I shouted as a fireball was launched from my hand and at the Booma. I shouted the spell again and slew the beast. I muttered "One," quietly. I looked over at Kireek.

"I decided to leave that one to you. Now watch as I attack too, you'll still get Photons that way, some of them will be directed towards you if you pay attention to a kill. That way you can still get some experience. Hey! Watch out!"

Teeth sank into my leg. I cried out. I swung my cane awkwardly at the Savage Wolf but it circled around to my side. It was about to bite again when Kireek buried his scythe in it's brain. Two Boomas were coming towards us. Kireek slew the two of them in one sweep.

"I have six and you have one," began Kireek. "Be careful. Even if you defeat one group, another one may be hiding near you. Watch your radar."

"Radar?" I asked.

"It is a Photon detection system. Look there on your hand. That band. It reads disks, and gives you details on your quests. Other things as well. It has a radar on it and a map. You can see doors on it, and enemies, and other hunters. So watch your radar."

"Very well."

"Prepare for the battle so you don't get surrounded."

"Yes, thank you."

We proceeded up the clearing of the forest. There was a large door on our left and in front of us. The front one had a red bar of light over it. And the other one did as well, but it had a cylinder next to it with a pattern in it matching the one on the nearby door.

"That's a door switch. Press it."

I did so and the door opened. We proceeded through the door and down another path. We came to a curve to another door. I thought I could hear a buzzing noise. We proceeded through the door. Huge mosquitoes were flying around us.

"Mothmants!" shouted Kireek. "These will just keep coming unless you find the nest and destroy it!"

I looked around. There was a disgusting looking purple ball of slimy material on wood like legs in the shade of a tree nearby. The tree was near an over look of the area where our first battle was. A Mothmant flew in front of my vision. I swung my cane, and managed to kill it in mid-air. Another poked me with it's needle mouth. The injuries I had were making me dizzy. I was not fit to fight. I was weak. I then remembered that I had that Monomate stuff. Hopefully it worked as fast as a vulnerary. I took out a Monomate and opened it. I poured it on my wounds as instructed on the label. When done I noticed Kireek had felled the Monest as he called it while insulting it.

"It's not dead yet! Just one more hit!"

I launched a fire ball to finish it off before Kireek could raise his scythe again.

"Well that kill goes to you then," said Kireek. "But Mothmants don't count okay? Even though I still killed most of them. Okay that's 6-2. I'm in the lead."

I noticed two Boomas pop out of the ground near another door. I ran to one while Kireek engaged the other. He slew it in an instant, a disgusting sound as a result. I was so distracted that I ran right into the attack of the Booma, and I fell to the ground. It was preparing to finish me off but Kireek felled it, covering me in it's blood. Kireek then helped me up as I wiped blood from my face. "8-2," he said.

"In some areas," he continued. "You must defeat all the enemies to unlock the door."

"Why is that?" I asked as politely as I could though terrified.

"Perhaps it's a security reason..." he answered. "Other doors can be opened through switches."

We went through the door we were in front of. We went down the path and took a right turn to another door, sand was on our side of the door. There was also a buzzing noise.

"If you're with your teammates," began Kireek. "They'll watch your back. If you're back. If you're alone, try to look around as often as you can. Get a view of the field."

"Didn't the tactician always say that?" I thought.

We walked through the door. The area was sandy. There was another Monest halfway up the area, at least twenty feet. Kireek ran up to the nest and hacked away, while I took care of the Mothmants. Not that I had a choice, I was surrounded by them, fighting furiously. I just couldn't hit them. I usually fought with magic. This new experience with a cane, although light-weight, as a weapon was frustrating. Kireek slew the Monest and came to my aid. Two Boomas came out of the ground at our sides. I decided to take on a defensive stance I saw Guy use once. I lifted my wrists to my shoulders while the cane crossed my head above my eyes. He was a fierce, yet clumsy swordsman. I saw him and Lady Louise talking once. His hair was unintentionally untied and she snuck up behind him and did his hair. A shaman was sneaking up behind them and I felled him, but they didn't even notice. Guy was unnerved by the fact that she was doing his hair. Seeing a male with that long of hair must of fascinated her. Why she liked people my age I don't know. She just wanted to be a mother I guess. But Guy already looked up to Karel. Both of them were fierce warriors. Guy was the one that defeated Uhai at the Dread Isle, who was a great bows man on horseback. Not only that but Guy was able to "Wake up!"

"No," I said out loud still in my thoughts. "Guy was always sleeping in."

"WAKE UP BOY!" shouted Kireek.

I came to my senses just in time to feel the full blow of the Booma's claw. I got to my feet and swung five times at the Booma, missing each time. I was still dazed. Kireek stepped in and slew it with one, accurate hit. The Booma's upper body flew high into the air as a result of Kireek's strong blow. The Booma body landed on me, and it was still alive. It was snarling in my face, trying to bend at my neck and bite. I began to scream. Kireek swung his scythe like a rogue mallet and chopped off it's head. Blood went spraying into my face, and unfortunately my mouth while I was screaming from fear. He lifted the body from my person and helped me up, while I spat out the blood.

"You could have killed me swinging that thing like a rogue mallet so close to my neck!" I shouted in his face.

"Rogue?" asked Kireek. "Isn't that what croquet was based off? Never mind. What's wrong? Is it difficult to hit the enemies?"

I calmed down a bit at this point.

"Yes, very..." I said with a sigh at the end.

"All right," continued Kireek. "I'll teach you some of the basics. Stop and listen to me. First of all, attacking like this!" he performed a simple attack, "is a fast striking move, but it's not very powerful. A charged heavy attack is more powerful, but it can be easily dodged. This is what hacked that Booma in two. Some weapons have a special power for a special attack. Understand?" I nodded. "You should do a minimum of 3 combo attacks if you attack rapidly."

He demonstrated. He brought one blow down, a blow forward for thrusting, and finally a diagonal swing upwards. "This is what most Forces do." I imitated. "Make sure you survive."

I was tired at this point from my spell casting. These Foie spells used much energy. I took out some Monomate and applied it to my wounds. I looked down at the ground and saw something on the ground. It was a green capsule.

"Monomate!" I shouted. "How'd this get here?"

"Sometimes you kill a monster and it drops something it had in it's system," said Kireek. "They eat it. So when you cut them open like I did, something may fall out. Don't worry the stuff is still good. Those capsules are tough."

I reluctantly put the capsule into a bag in my cloths. We continued on out of the area.

We went through the doors to the next area. We turned right a bit and a bit forward down a small path. We came to another area. One of the Savage Wolves were there. Kireek ran forward and slew the Wolf, but was ambushed by three others. I ran in to help him. I flew a fire ball at one of them, but wasn't able to kill it. Kireek quickly made work of the wolves, and more came. He defeated them as well with his scythe. There were seven in all. Some of the wolves were tan, and others were blue, all of them had bony exteriors.

"The blue ones are Barbarous Wolves," began Kireek. "They are the leaders. Take them down and the others lose morale."

I nodded.

"That makes it...19-2. Erk, did you learn the trick?"

"I didn't get the chance to try it out," I admitted.

"One can also use Techniques as you know. They almost always hit the enemy. Unfortunately androids can't use Techniques. I envy those who can."

"Yes but you can use mines right?"

"Yes but I don't have any on me at the moment. Let's continue on."

"...What are we doing again?"

"We are looking for a kid who got himself into trouble."

I nodded. We continued onwards. We went through the next door and down an eight foot path. I saw something that looked like a giant chick. It had yellow feathers, a short beak, and antennae like an insect.

"Rag Rappies. Rag Rappies are easy. I'll just leave them to you. Two of them."

I ran forward and began to use the attacks that Kireek taught me to coordinate myself. Three blows and a fire ball. I defeated it. The other came up to me and gave me a sharp peak at my arm. How was it that they could attack harder then some of Nergal's best? With some more attacks I felled the other. Then the one I attacked first got up and ran away, scaring me half to death.

"They play dead!" shouted Kireek, leaning on his blood ridden scythe.

I jumped away from the Rag Rappy. I looked at the hole in my arm. Just then four Boomas popped out of the ground and began to beat me. I fell down. They stood over me, ready to feast or whatever they do to their victims. In one instant all of their heads flew off, blood freely pouring over me as all their bodies fell on each other and stood in place, creating the crimson waterfall.

"KIREEK!" I shouted.

"Don't worry," said Kireek. "Blood stains come out a lot easier then with our technology."

"Not good on my psyche though!"

I felt an surge of energy and shot upwards, blowing the bodies away from me.

"Your first Photon Blast, you've leveled up," said Kireek.

I looked at my body. My wounds were healed and I was no longer tired.

"Amazing..." I stuttered.

"Same as always," began Kireek. "Get used to it. Your going to be getting those a lot for a few missions and then they will hardly happen at all. Lets get going."

I looked around us. There was two paths we could take. I looked at my map on my wrist band.

"We should cross that steam and go through the door on the other side," I stated.

We did just that.

We continued down a path and turned left. We crossed another door, and found three Boomas waiting for us. We rushed in. I tossed two fire balls and defeated one. I looked at Kireek. He had slain the other two.

"That's 24-to-5," said Kireek. "Your losing Erk."

"I'm ashamed of how many people I killed as a soldier," I said to Kireek. "I really don't want to make a contest out of killing these beasts."

We continued over to the next door. As it opened, I heard a voice.

"Wh...who is it!?" it said.

Kireek looked at me.

"Might be trouble," said Kireek. "I found these and picked them up. You can have them. Three Monofluids and a Monomate."

I accepted them. We ran inside. We found a hunter on the ground. It must have been Ash. He was not in good shape. He looked up at us.

"I don't know who you guys are," said Ash. "But be careful... They're...still hiding around here."

"I can hear something..." said Kireek. "A growl?..?"

"Excuse me do you still have the disk you were supposed to get?" I asked.

He looked at me weird.

"The disk? I think...it's near the monsters. Over there."

I walked over to where he pointed. Kireek followed. I picked up the disk and put in in my inventory. Then three Savage Wolves and a Barbarous Wolf jumped out at us. Kireek made a spinning motion which slashed all of them in mid-flight through the heart. Blood sprayed everywhere, and I was finally drenched head to toe in blood, and Kireek still managed to remain spotless somehow!

"28-to-5," said Kireek. "And we found Ash. That means I win."

I lowered my head as we walked over to Ash. Kireek lifted him onto his shoulders. Ash took a deep breath.

"Thank you...." he said.

"By the way your cousin Zidd sent us," I told him.

"Wha...?" gawked Ash. "Zidd? Now I know why you guys are here... He always treats me like a kid... I completed the quest, but suddenly, they attacked me here. Monsters appeared and I dropped the disk. I couldn't do anything." He paused. "How vexing...! I appreciate that you guys came to save me, but I..."

He made a motion to try and get off Kireek, but the android held him in place.

"I'll take this boy with me," said Kireek, receiving a particularly nasty look from Ash. "You deliver the disk to the client. Then we can finish this job. Erk...train yourself. Become much stronger to impress me...ha, ha, ha...."

He vanished in a flash of light. A ring with bright spikes of light around it was all that was left. This had to be nothing more then one of the telepipes I read about. The telepipe items allowed one to make a portal from to a place, and the creator's return through the telepipe would close it. Until then, anyone could use it. I went into it and returned to Pioneer 2, weary and covered in drying blood.

People stared at me when I was at the shop. Selling, buying. I was almost fully stocked on Monomate and Monofluid. I could only hold ten of each. I also bought some more spell disks. One was a lightning Technique called Zonde. The other's were support Techniques, used to help friends or worsen enemies. Zalure and Jellen. Zalure would lower the defense of a foe, while Jellen would lower the attack power of a foe. Zonde would be able to paralyze foes for a short while, once I learned it at higher levels. All the spells I know are only the first volumes... I proceeded out of the shop and towards the Guild.

I walked into the Guild. Ash was near the desk. I greeted him.

"Thank you," he said in gratitude to my deed, though Kireek did most of the work. "I'll keep practicing!"

"Kireek already left after recieving the Meseta," said Zidd. "Phew... I have never seen such an intimidating android. It was like that android was built for battle."

I handed him his disk while nodding.

"This must be the disk that I asked Ash to find. Thanks. Ash is enduring the pain, since he won't go see a doctor. You can get your reward at the Hunter's Guild. Thank you."

I made a mental note that a doctor must be some kind of healer. I walked over to the Guild desk.

"You've been awarded 500 Meseta," she said. "Very good! You have completed the job! This is the reward! Please come again. The Hunter's Guild helps you to enrich your life!"

I nodded, and left. I needed a 'shower.' 


	5. Chapter Four:Thoughts and Reports

Here is the next chapter for The Phantasy. Please read and review and most importantly enjoy. Time for Erk to give his report to Lord Pent.

Chapter Four: Thoughts and Reports

"My head burns!" I continued to shout. I looked in the mirror. My scalp was melting off! Yellow puss was oozing forth in a frothy form. Yellow sores that seemed to move were on my head. Most of my hair was gone. I put my hand to my head and it burned. This had to be the shampoo! It's evil!

"Ahhh!" I screamed. I was in bed. I quickly flew my hands to my head, and felt around. All my hair was there, no pain, and no sores. "It was only a dream," I said to myself. When I got home I was too tired to do anything. It was already what nigh time would be back home. I think time runs at the same length in both worlds. It is 4:00AM here, so it should be around four where Pent is. Now all I had to do was muster more sleep till it was six. How could the others from the campaign sleep that much? Guy, he could sleep from 9:00 PM by the sun flies, and not wake up until about ten the next morning. Course he could probably sleep longer if we weren't always on the move. The Lords would wake up everybody at a certain time if they didn't wake up on their own. Not that Guy was lazy though, as soon as he woke up he'd go straight to his training. Most swordsman's were serious about their training, but Guy...He took it seriously but he was clumsy at times. Not at all like his master Karel. By the time Karel was enlisted in our army, Guy was the highest of sword master's. He, like me, wasn't allowed to change his class until he couldn't get stronger in his lower class. He was stronger then Karel when he was enlisted, but Karel could still out-finesse Guy and also out-wit. He was beginning to be like Karel in a way. Not homicidal, but he was looking for more challenges. He would get a challenge here, that I was sure of. The Booma's would give him no end of trouble. Though Lord Pent would do best here.

"You shall suffer," said a voice to me. I looked around me. I was in some kind of...cave. It was like the resting place for Lord Eliwood's great sword. There was that fish. The giant floating fish.

"You shall suffer," it said to me. "You will see tragedy, you will feel pain. You shall suffer. You will suffer like the great ones. Heathcliff, Donoph, and Great Sword Zoke, suffered. You shall to. You will know these names in time...in time..."

"What do you mean," I said. This fish was trying to tell me something, I will suffer? I'm always in that situation. Things never seem to go right. I keep on getting enlisted by nobles and now I'm working for...Pioneer 2. But maybe this fish means I will suffer more...Like Ninian and Nils did. I was surprised when I heard the gossip that they were...dragons...in human form. Nergal. He wanted to steal quintessence to control dragons. He needed Ninian and Nils to open the Dragon's Gate. That was the whole reason why Eliwood's army battled Nergal. It was to prevent him from bringing dragons into Elibe and destroying everything. The brutal battles, the injuries, and the weather was always against us Too hot, too cold. Because of these things, there is nothing worse this giant fish can throw at me. I stepped toward the fish. I said "Foie," and threw a fire ball at the beast. The giant cavern I was in dissolved.

I woke up standing in my bed. My covers were wrapped around me like a cape and I was holding my pillow as if it were a Anima magic Tome. I leaned down and sat in the middle of my bed. This was another reason why I didn't like to sleep. I'd sometimes wake up in the strangest positions. One time I woke up hanging upside down from the bed I was sleeping on. I rubbed my head and looked at a clock on the otherwise blank white wall. It was now ten o'clock. Now was the best time to contact Lord Pent, he would have just finished eating and would be going to his study. I spoke the proper chant, and a visual window opened before me. It showed a charming corridor, and Lord Pent just came around the corner.

"Erk! Your alive!" he exclaimed. "I was worried about you, you didn't contact me last night. Good thing you didn't, Serra would have made a big fuss. She was waiting all night to pounce on me the minute you contacted me so she could chastise you for leaving."

"Does she need me to get her anything while I'm here?" I asked perplexed.

"Well she's probably worried about you. She doesn't really like going outside. We are in a desert at the moment, so Serra and everyone else for that matter stays in most of the time. Both day and night are treacherous. Because she doesn't go outside often she doesn't have anything to eat up her time while she waits to talk to you again. She'll be happy to know your safe, Louise as well."

"Serra... is worried...about me?" I asked. Surely she wouldn't be worried about me... She...does she care? Does she really care about anyone or anything besides herself? Of course she does...I know that already. She's not as selfish as she seems. But...not me...can't be me...never me!

"Erk don't do this again," Lord Pent said again. He had said this before. Now he would say that I shouldn't be-little myself. These people act like I want to kill myself. That is not true, I wouldn't kill myself if it was commanded by the gods. I must learn what I can about the physical plane before I move on to something more supernatural as what the after life is like.

"Erk...I'm not going to give you the usual speech so don't give me that look." I gave myself a small gasp, hardly escaping my mouth.

"Now Erk," continued Lord Pent. "I know you like Serra. And Louise says that Serra likes you. We might as well be arranging a marriage for the two of you."

"WHA-NO-NO-NO Lord Pent you MUST'NT!" I shouted stuttering. "Serra and me are not...of proper age and...well...she doesn't care for me. She is very unpredictable."

"I find her very predictable. Louise was sort of the same way as Serra when she was her age. Not exactly as shrewish but she acted pretty much the same. I know you...wait. Erk you know that marriage age laws depend on the region you are in as far as Elibe goes. Some are twenty one, some are eighteen. Well here in Arcadia Serra and you can get engaged now!"

I felt my cheeks flare up. It didn't seem right to get married, so young. Besides it would hinder my learning. I said just that to Lord Pent.

"For me Erk, after I got married I found that I had more time on my hands," Lord Pent explained to me. "Your just a little shy Erk. Once you come home it won't be like Ilia or Bern. It's will be oka-"

"Lord Pent I don't want to be engaged. I know you and Louise want to see me 'grow up' and possibly grand children but I'm not that kind of person. Besides Serra is a priestess. She is allowed to marry but..."

"So there is more to your shyness of marriage?" said Lord Pent with a smile.

"Please Lord Pent lets not get into personal matters," I said sternly. "Now let me tell you what I have learned in this new world."

I told him everything I learned. Starting from my arrival to the time I got up this day. Though I left out the personal information such as standing in front of the refrigerator for three hours. Lord Pent was fascinated by the new technology. I finished and turned to a different subject, one that would improve hygiene.

"Lord Pent," I began to say. "I think that the cleaning products of this world would be very popular among nobles. I think there is a money opportunity in it. Especially if we have it released in Ilia. It would help their economy and people greatly."

"I will discuss it with Fiora," said Lord Pent. "She'd be delighted by this information. As soon as I can cast another portal spell, make sure you have plenty of those products so I can analyze them, and make more. Which also reminds me. If we carefully administer the information of the new technology of Pioneer 2, we could make our world much better. So long as we don't go overboard. We don't want to give too much technology out. The other countries, especially Bern, would try and make weapons out of this and surely would bring Armageddon down on Elibe in a wave not even Nergal could have thought of."

"Well then Lord Pent I should be leaving," I said to him. I wanted to talk to Serra, despite that she would yell, but if she was worried about me...she may also say nice things... But that doesn't matter. Since I found out that she was a mistress...and about her past... I realized she had a reason to be upset with me at times. Hearing the story from her, I didn't think she was a mistress, just an orphan. But then I found that book in that library when I was just wandering around on a hike with Lord Pent...He was angry when I left his side to go do some research. I decided it would be best not to let Serra know that she was indeed part of a noble family. That wouldn't be good. It would feed her ego, and when she was alone...bad...bad bad bad... She thinks that they did it because they had no choice. They had many other choices...they just didn't want to care for a kid...like my own parents. I hate remembering how that was. They were one of the strange people that thought magic was evil. They tried to stop me one time, and my mind just flexed and...I never told Lord Pent about that. Not anyone. It was a miracle I lived in the first place. Maybe...is that why that when people try and be nice to me I just freeze? When my real parents were nice...they always had ill means behind it. They gave me things in front of other people just to cover up the fact that I wasn't eating at home. I guess that is why I am so used to not eating. And what they fed me...whatever it was...must be the reason I don't like things in my mouth.

"Now now Erk," said Lord Pent. "Don't leave yet. You must talk to Louise and Serra. She will be calmer now. She will be more glad that your safe then angry."

"I don't think I could muster it master," I said. "Just tell her that I hope she doesn't worry too much. She is good at covering up her worries but... I can tell that they eat at her health."

"Very well," said Lord Pent. "But the next time that we talk, you will talk to them too. As well as the others that are most interested in the new world. Lets do that in a week shall we?"

"Very well," I said. "Lord Pent I must go to work now. I need to get another part time job from the Guild."

"Now make sure you eat and sleep Erk, remember the accomplished mage must be at peace with nature and himself. Don't abuse your body."

"I'll try not to."

"Good. Farewell."

"You too master."

I closed the link to Lord Pent. Something told me today was going to be both a long, hard day, and one that will be good near the end.

It's quite annoying how parents seem to tease their kids. Though Erk isn't Pent's actual son, he's good enough! Hahaha 


	6. Chapter Five:Claiming a Stake

Here is the next chapter of The Phantasy. Please read, review, and enjoy -------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Claiming a Stake

I rushed to the Guild with all due speed. My MAG was once again on my shoulder. I got to the Guild and rested before I arranged a mission. When I was done resting I walked up to the lady at the Guild Desk.

"Enrich your life!" she shouted at me for the second time. "This is the Hunter's Guild, welcome! We can assist you in finding a job if you're registered."

I presented my registration on a Photon document.

"These are our recommendations right now," she said, while presenting me with a Photon plate for selecting my missions. I found it amusing how they named the missions. I selected a mission's information.

Claiming a Stake Find and bring back a greedy landlord!  
Client: Racton's son Quest:  
My father, Racton, has gone to claim land on Ragol. Find him Reward: 700 Meseta.

I wondered why the name of Racton's son wasn't in the description. I decided it was a personal issue and accepted the mission. The lady at the Guild desk nodded and began to contact Racton's son.

"He will be here shortly so you can just wait here," she told me. I agreed to and walked over to a window over looking Ragol. It was beautiful.

I had been staring out the window for only three minutes at least when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and a man stood before me.

"Ah, here you are, Force," said the man, obviously he must have been my client. "My father disgusts me. As soon as we arrived, he ran off saying, 'I'm off to stake out land.' Staking out Ragol? It's too early to do that. We don't know much about Ragol... it's dangerous. Please! Please find my father!"

I nodded. Now my mission had begun. I began to leave the Guild when I say a red android with a horn like appendage protruding from its head.

"I over heard your conversation with your client," he said to me. "Racton is a greedy man. He's so self-absorbed. But ironically, his son is a very good-natured man."

It appeared he had nothing else to say and I left the Guild. I saw a Newearl while proceeding to the gate to Ragol. I asked her if she had seen Racton.

"Racton?" she said, probably thinking of the name. "Oh, yes. I saw him. He was fleeing from some monsters in the forest."

"And you didn't help him?" I said thinking that she left him there.

"Help him?" she said surprised. "No way! Sympathy only gets you into trouble. Why do I have to save him? It's not my job." She walked away. I shrugged and went to the teleporter. I entered my registration, stated my destination as Ragol's forest, and was off.

I landed on Ragol. I was in the forest. There was a small stream next to me and my MAG was floating near my shoulder. There were four boxes nearby. I cracked them open and found some money and some other items. According to my studies, one of the weapons I found I could use when I got stronger. It was called a Saber. I continued down a path and came to a gate. There was a clearing on the other side of the gate of light bars. Several Rag Rappies were over in the clearing, and two doors in the clearing to other areas were locked. I proceeded in and attacked the first Rag Rappy. I tried to hit it and missed. It responded with a jab from it's beak, knocking me to the ground. The other Rag Rappies merely watched. I got up and delivered another strike, only to miss. I jumped out of the way, as it threw it's head forward for another peck. I delivered three blows to the native animal, each of them making contact. The Rag Rappy threw me to the ground with another peck. It was a slow creature but it's attack was dangerous. I was already wounded, and my stamina was half drained from the blows. I launched a Foie at the Rag Rappy, and I felled it. I waited a little bit to catch my breath. The Rag Rappy jumped to it's feet. I struck it once more, but it ran away and into the forest. I looked down. It had dropped something. There was a capsule that was marked 'Photon Drop.' I picked it up and put it in my satchel in my cloths. I was knocked down again from a peck. I looked up and notice the other two Rag Rappies were now fighting me. I retreated to the safety of the gate from wince I came. I took out some Monomate and applied it to my wounds. They seemed to heal very quickly. My wounds closed. It was as efficient as a Mend spell from Serra. I ran back into the clearing. One of the Rag Rappies came at me. I tried to hit it with a charged attack and missed. It pecked me and I fell. I got back up and struck it with three attacks from my cane. It threw me down again with it's attack. I got back up to my feet, stumbling a bit. I backed away. I delivered another charged attack and it fell. I waited a while and it stood up. I hit it again. It ran off into the woods, leaving behind some Meseta. I opened some nearby boxes. I found an item called 'Barrier.' It's description on my wristband said it was a protective screen for the left hand. It would boost the evasion capabilities for any class. I opened the capsule and took out a small metal square. I put the 'chip' in my wrist band. It activated and my left hand began to glow a light bluish color. It was some sort of shield. The technology in this world was amazing. I was going to learn much on my new missions. I ran up to the Rag Rappy on the other side of the clearing and struck it down with Foie. Two Booma's appeared at my left. I stood my ground and began to cast Foie. I threw two fire balls at each Booma, and they fell. I turned to my right. I saw how the Booma's were coming. They came out of the ground. Two more Booma's crawled out of the ground and marched towards me. I was already injured and I was feeling tired from casting the Foie spells. I tried to attack one of the Booma's with my cane, but I missed. It's claw came down and through me to the ground. I crawled away and came to my feet. I retreated. I opened a capsule of Monomate and applied it to my wounds. I sat on the ground to rest.

"This is considerably harder without anybody else," I said to myself. "I hope my nerves can endure this."

I went back into the area, and struck down the Booma's with my Foie spell. I was very tired, and would need to take some Monofluid soon. I proceeded up the path and came to another area. There was a broken tree that broke the path into a fork up ahead and a stream to my right. I had been here the other day with Kireek. This is where he decapitated four Booma's and there blood rained down on me. There was also a man hiding behind some wreckage to my left. I went up to him. I recognized him.

"WHO!!?" I shouted. It was the rude man from that lab.

"Ahhhhh!" I stepped back. He was still frightened.

"Your that person that was being impolite to me when I arrived at that lab. If your a landlord how is it that you would have access to an area in lockdown?"

"I...I don't know what your talking about," he said. He was either not supposed to be at that lab or he is not supposed to be a landlord...or maybe he had a brother?

"Forget what you said!" he continued. "I'm s-s-scared! What are these monsters doing here!? I can't raise the price of this land if these monsters hang around!"

"Your son told me to take you back to home," I said to him.

"My son asked you to take me back to Pioneer 2? Cough! Of course I'll go back with you... If you do me a favor. I've left three capsules on prime land locations. You go and recall all of them. Then I'll go back with you."

I couldn't close my jaw after that comment. It sounded like something Serra once said. We were lost in the woods at the battle against Uhai. We had to be careful, archers were in the woods. Arrows started flying at us. We ran through the fog and woods and out of the area where the archers lied in wait. Serra told me that she left a jewel behind. She was being her normal self and told me to go back in and get it. I fought to get it for a short while, but it was difficult none the less. When I got the jewel, one of the enemies tripped me. I dropped the jewel and it rolled into a stream and was washed off to sea.

"What?" I asked him. "Why?"

"Why? Because capsules aren't cheap," he replied. "Hurry now. The capsules are this way and that way." He just said it, and didn't even point to where I was supposed to go. I could guess though, but decided to linger a bit and then ask him exactly.

"You haven't found all three of them yet," he said rudely. "Are you really a hunter from the Hunter's Guild?"

I was positive that this was the man that was rude to me when I landed on Pioneer 2. I shrugged and got on my way.

I walked up the path and crossed the stream. I walked up to a panel and pushed it, opening the door it was by. I continued down a small path and came to another clearing. I opened some boxes and there was a Booma that I saw out of the corner of my eye. I cast a Foie spell, and took on a defensive stance. It would just take one more Foie to defeat it, but I needed to conserve my Monofluid. I delivered three strikes at the beast, and it clawed me down my torso. I fell to the ground. It prepared to slash me by the neck, and I rolled out of the way. It was truly strange how the native animals were so violent. I got to my feet and tried a charged strike, but it wasn't fast enough to hit. It was about to hit me again, but I snuck around to it's back, and felled it with another charged strike. I was sweating again. Two more Booma's crawled from their burrows. I decided that even though I was low on my magic, I cast four Foie spells, and struck then down. I don't think I could cast more then two more Foie spells after that. Not without passing out. I remember too well...I was casting spells to defeat the enemy Morphs. I was lost consciousness. I woke up and Lord Pent had gave me over half of his magic.

I went into another clearing. It was the one where Kireek and me found Ash. There were two Booma's.

"There is one of those big Booma's," I said to myself. When I was with Kireek, I didn't bother to take much note on the different kinds of Booma's but I noticed three. The small red ones, though are big to me, were the weakest. The tan ones were fairly bigger and stronger. There was also a purple type which was the strongest. Rather then fight the Booma's I decided to rush in and look for a capsule. If I found one I would rush back out without a fight. I ran in. I looked at the ground. I found a capsule near the river and grabbed it. I turned around a ran, feeling a swipe just miss me.

"One," I said to myself catching my breath.

I heard a growl. I looked around me. There was nothing. I heard another growl. It was my stomach. I didn't remember to eat breakfast. Then there came a swipe at my back. I fell to the ground. A Booma stood before me. I performed two Foie spells and felled it, rolling out of the way as it fell. I backed away from the door and watched it close, cutting the remains of the Booma in half... I grimaced. I sat on the ground and took out some Monofluid. I drank it and felt new energy flood into me. I also took out another Monomate and used it. I got up and looked around. There were a few boxes and a item on the ground. I opened the boxes and got the item from the ground. I was lucky to have found some more Monomate, now my satchel was full.

I proceeded back to the clearing where Racton was. He was waving his hands around while little circular objects were in his ears. Music was coming from him, and he was humming. I glared at him behind his back and went through the door near Racton. I came into the clearing where I first fought on this mission, and went right to the door I decided not to take. I went down a path, came to a curve and went up the path do a door. This place was strange to fight in. Back in Elibe there weren't many areas such as this forest. This was a strange forest. There was a solemn energy in the air. I went through the door, and there was another Booma. I pointed my wrist band at it and asked what the name of this type of Booma was. It was identified as a GaBooma. I performed two Foie spells and a charged hit to kill it. I was getting tired of killing them. It was reminding me too much of that time at the Shrine of Seals. That poor girl Nino... She had such a difficult life. Her foster mother was cruel. And then she lost her foster brothers, one of them was at the Shrine when we arrived. There was a significant number of foes on the battle field. There was far too much blood that was spilt. And that is when we enlisted that brutal women...

I looked behind me just in time to dodge a second Booma. This was growing annoying now, so I decided to just attack with Foie now. It resulted in less blood, was quicker, and less likely I would be injured. I defeated the Booma, just as two more came out of the ground to my right. I burned them too with the fire spell and regret.

Proceeding out of the area, and into the next, I came across more items, and found another barrier. I found that one offered more power then the other one. I was reminded of something I researched while on Pioneer 2. Very few items were the same. Some would be more powerful, some would be lighter and easier to use. The new barrier was not as strong as my first one so I just decided I would sell it later. Coming up the path and to another door, the sun blazed through the trees. It was a nice day at least. The door opened and revealed more Boomas. Two of them. Four Foie spells. I could use Zonde, but something told me that Zonde would work better on the largest of Boomas. To my attention that Zonde also used more magic to use, and may not be effective against the Boomas. I rushed in and performed the Foie spells. Two more Boomas appeared, and I struck them down with the last of my magic. I opened another Monofluid and proceeded to drink, once again feeling the new energy surge through me. A Rag Rappy fell out of some branches overhead and pecked at me. I managed to stay up this time, and used Foie to fell it. A Booma came out of the ground and met the same fate. I left the sandy area and into another area. The area had a capsule in a bush, and a Rag Rappy was near it.

"I wish Serra was here," I said to myself. "At least I wouldn't be bored that way." I walked up to the Rag Rappy and knocked it down with my Foie, and grabbed the capsule. I felt teeth sink into my legs, and I collapsed. I had been bitten by a Savage Wolf. It began to circle me, and I knew that my Foie spell wouldn't hit it easily. Foie traveled slowly. Zonde wouldn't miss. I used Zonde, and it knocked it down in two hits. I sat down on the ground, panting. It came to me that there was a buzzing from behind me. I looked up.

"Mothmants!" I shouted, jumping to my feet. "A Monest! The Mothmants are bringing that Monest over here!"

It landed on the ground. I performed as many as eight Foie spells out of desperation. I was out of magic at that point. The Monest fell but it was still producing Mothmants. I ran from the area, with the Mothmants buzzing at my side. When the door to the sand area closed on the Mothmants I fell and sighed. I opened another Monofluid and drank. Now I only had six. Plenty to use. I ran back in, past the Mothmants and to the nest. It caught completely on fire after two more Foie spells. I felt one of the Mothmants needles sink into my flesh. I was about to pass out. I ran from them, and applied Monomate while running. I turned to face them.

"Zonde!" I shouted, and six bolts of lightning flashed from the sky and struck the Mothmants. The stench of burning flesh came more viciously from them then the Boomas...or possibly it was the nest. In the corner of my eye I caught two Boomas. I burned them with four Foie spells. My magic was low again. Foie used more magic then the wind spell Excalibur did! I drank some more Monofluid and left. The door that opened to the next area led me to the clearing where Racton was. He was performing some primitive ritual. He was throwing his fists forward and back while chanting.

"Boom shakalaka boom shakalaka boom shakalaka boom!" he shouted. I decided that I would go the Guild and cancel this mission. I refused to try and get this incompetent capsules because he was a fool.

I proceeded to the first area I was in when I came to Ragol, passing the gate of lines. I noticed that the third capsule was by the telegate back to Pioneer 2. I grabbed it and ran back through the gate of lines, past the clearing, through another gate, and finally up to that pompous Racton. He was moving around with his arms at near 90 degree angles, bending them back and forth.

"Hey its you again prehistoric boy," he said. "I was just about to ask you if you have heard the newest hit by Rogue Rhomboid, but your stone-aged so oh well."

"Here are your capsules Racton," I said as polite as I could to the rude man.

"Hmmm! You have all three capsules! Now, let's get out of this dangerous place! Hurry! Ahhhhhhh!"

He created a telepipe and ran through it. I merely stood there gawking at what just happened. Just a minute ago he was dancing and now he was crying around in terror. He was far worse then Serra, and that was saying a lot. For one thing, she wouldn't like being left behind even if it put her in danger. Further more, she wasn't over weight like Racton appeared to be. I walked up the bright portal and walked through.

My vision came to me again. I was on Pioneer 2 again. I walked to my right to the stores. I walked up to the item department. The lady at the desk greeted me on the fine morning, despite the darkness outside. It was about luncheon-time. I sold the useless items I found, excluding the Saber I found. I had plans for that. I also decided to hang onto the Photon Drop, it may be useful. I asked the lady if she could show me a list of the current merchandise. She agreed and presented me with a list. There was two new spells, Resta and Barta. Barta was an ice spell, and Resta was...

"A healing spell!" I shouted. "I can heal myself and others with that!"

"Don't yell in the Chaotic Bar please," said the clerk.

The Resta spell. I researched it. When I learn the higher volumes of it, I will be able to heal any partners I have. I could also afford it as well as Barta. I bought them immediately, as well as some Monomate. I didn't have enough Meseta to buy the Monofluid I needed, but I was going to be paid soon. I proceeded out of the 'Chaotic Bar.'

While on the way to the Guild I say the Newearl again. She was talking to herself.

"Wow, he returned alive. What a lucky man!" She turned around and saw me.

"Well, lucky for him, but not really for us. Why did you save him?"

"I need the money but now I wished I left him behind," I said. It was the truth. Racton, the rude man from when I first arrived on Pioneer 2, did not deserve my help. Though he shouldn't have died, but I shouldn't have gotten his capsules. I should have forced him here. He wasn't my client, it was his son. I proceeded through the doors of the Guild. While walking in I heard the red android say "Racton never learns from his mistakes..." I walked up to Racton. "I'm going there again once those monsters are exterminated," he said to himself. I shrugged, and walked up to Racton's son.

"I'll make sure he doesn't cause any more trouble like this again," he said. "Please get your reward." I nodded. I walked up to the Guild desk. The lady at the desk once again shouted "Enrich Your life!" when I spoke to her.

"This is the Hunter's Guild, welcome! Very good! You have completed the job! This is your reward! 700 Meseta. Please come again. The Hunter's Guild helps you to enrich your life!" I nodded. I left the Guild. Thoughts of Serra and of master Lord Pent and Lady Louise were in my mind, and of how they care for me...if the truly did. These thoughts drove me home to try and eat luncheon. 


	7. Chapter Six:Magnitude of Metal

Here is the next chapter for The Phantasy. In this chapter Erk will make a new friend, as well as a new enemy... Read and review please. Most importantly enjoy!  
-----------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: Magnitude of Metal

There were many extravagant tastes to find in the freezing metal contraption in my new home. Who knew what kind of dishes Lowen would make with such ingredients as these. I was starting to find it easier to eat now that I was doing it on my own. The tastes definitely helped. There was no reason I could think of for why I hated tastes in my mouth. Surely the food my real parents fed me was detestable enough to give me a loathing for food in my mouth. But there is no need for concern. I have finished eating and now I should get back to work... but maybe I'll just read this book here instead. I sat down on the couch in the central lobby of my home away from home. I just picked it off a stand with books. This was the strangest book though. It was... the pages were slick, and many colorful images were in it. It was a magazine. It said so on the book. It was strange. It was no more then thirty pages by looking at it. I flipped through it. It was mostly articles about peoples opinion of the Ragol explosion. I put the magazine away and took out a hard cover book from the rack at my side. It was called "Composition of the Human Brain." This was a book that Canas would find interesting! He was curious about how the brain worked. I decided that I would read this book later. The day was going into its 14th hour. 2:00 PM. I had to know go back to the Guild.

Before I could leave my house the PTV began to beep. I walked over to it and it turned on. Principle Tyrell's form appeared on the great flashing box.

"Erk! I'm glad I caught you!" he seemed to have something important to say. "The council has decided to allow me to give you a grant! I will send your Meseta to the bank. Pick it up there. I am sending 24000 Meseta. It will be enough to last you awhile. But I have to warn you. If you fall in defeat on Ragol, your money will be lost. I don't know how you will lose it but it will happen. So whenever you go down to Ragol it's a good idea to put the money in the bank. Understood?"

"24000..." I muttered. I heard him. Keep the money in the bank unless you need to buy something. But I was more concerned with the Meseta. It was far too much!

"Surely I don't merit you going through the trouble!" I said. "That is far too much money. I don't need that much!"

"You don't need it," said Tyrell. "Yes I know that. However, I NEED you to have that much. My dau- erm... Well I need you to get this mission done as soon as possible and therefore you will except the money."

I recalled my discussion with Irene. I must find Rico.

"Well thank you sir," I said with a bow. "I must now be off to the Guild. Though I now have enough money for this mission, I need the experience."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Force Erk. Oh, and I want to know if you have any information on a break in at a... facility. It was the same place you were found. A man impersonated a researcher and stole information concerning Ragol's surface for real-estate reasons. Do you know of the matter?"

"So that is why Racton was in that facility!" I commented. "Well milord...sir...I don't know anything else other then his name is Racton."

"Thank you Erk. Now be off and God Speed!" The PTV shut off. What did he mean by that. The Gods will give me speed? Maybe...or is it good luck? Or both? It didn't matter. I walked away from the room and towards the door. I waited for the MAG to land on my shoulders, and proceeded out.

I arrived at the Guild. I walked up to the lady at the desk, preparing myself for her usual speech.

"Enrich your life! This is the..." she stopped. "Say where did you get the dye for your hair!? I keep on forgetting to ask you!"

"What do you mean dye?" I asked her.

"Where did you find the hair dye for that color in your hair!" she said.

"My hair is naturally this color," I explained. "I haven't used a foreign substance to alter the color of my hair. It has been this way since I was born."

"Your tripping!" said the clerk. I looked at my feet. What did she mean? I wasn't falling? I asked her what the phrase meant.

"It means that your pulling my leg," said the clerk. "Getting my goat. Talking nonsense."

"Believe what you want," I said. "I need a job."

"Oh right. Ahem... Enrich your life! This is the Hunter's Guild, welcome! We can assist you in finding a job if you're registered."

I created the Photon documents and gave them to her.

"Only one mission for you today," she said to me.

Magnitude of Metal A valuable commodity on Ragol was lost!  
Client: Garon, trader Quest:  
Retrieve items that were stolen on a trip back from Ragol.  
Reward: 500 Meseta.

I agreed to the mission. The clerk began operating the computer.

"Your client will be here in ten...nine...eight...seven..."

What was she doing? Counting? My client was going to be here in-

"Five...four...three...two...one..."

The entrance doors to the Guild flew open as a man rushed in. "Are you the Force from the Guild?" shouted the man, stepping in front of me.

"I'm Garon, a trader. I want you to go...hold on a second."

He stopped to catch his breath.

"Hooohhh... I want you to go down to Ragol and retrieve my lost items. It's really important!"

"And that is why you were here so quickly?" I asked.

"Yes. A business opportunity the likes of which no one has seen before!"

"Not as big as when Lord Pent releases shampoo and toothpaste into Elibe!" I thought.

"I'm sure I'll become a zillionaire when I get it all back."

A Zillionaire? Is it possible to have that much money?

"That useless Ranger said that an android took them," said Garon while pointing out the doors.

"Find that android and get back my items! Understood? If you need any more info, ask that stupid, incompetent Ranger. He should be around here somewhere."

I nodded and exited the Guild.

I looked outside. This place still was amazing to me. I noticed a Ranger near the doors of the Guild. I walked up to him and asked him about Garon.

"Garon's commodity? Ah, they're just Mags."

"Mags? Isn't it MAG? M-A-G?"

"Mag is easier to say. Garon happened to find out that Mags could be found on the ground. He asked me to collect some for him. I accepted it for the Meseta. I collected enough Mags on Ragol to make everyone happy, but then, I thought about the Mags and the hunters who used them before. Mags are just protectors invented by a scientist. But we're given one when we become hunters. It's kind of a tradition. Mags are an essential piece of equipment for hunters, right? When I was thinking this, an android appeared. and... It was right, thought. Garon shouldn't use them to get Meseta."

His words stuck me with thought. Was I serving a client I shouldn't be? I decided I would find out soon enough and left to the transporter for Ragol.

I landed on the surface of Ragol. I noticed my surroundings. I was near a stream in a shady section of the forest area. I also noticed that a Booma was near me. But it didn't seem evil, nor was it attacking me. I walked up to it. It was only a child Booma. It wasn't aggressive like the other Boomas. Perhaps that the aggressive behavior of Boomas was taught? The young Booma saw me and ran off into the woods, over the mounds of dirt that I couldn't climb up without falling back down. That was more of... Hawkeye's job. Hawkeye... I didn't know him that well. Lord Pent and Lady Louise knew more about him then I did. He was extremely strong. To the point he seemed impervious to attacks. He was the defender of the Nabata desert. Many called him the "Mad Beast Warrior." He seemed more of a nice guy to me. Guy had a more fearsome look to him then Hawkeye did. Hawkeye was just tall and well built. This at least told me something about the Boomas. They were strong enough to be berserkers. Though they are fearsome beasts who seem to be blood thirsty as adults, I have a new advantage. The ice spell Barta and the healing spell Resta.

I opened various boxes I found near me. I found something called a handgun in one of the boxes. I held it in my hands. The wristband I had told me it was only usable to those with great accuracy. Though I had good accuracy in magic, I didn't think I had enough for this handgun. I put it in my satchel and left to the next area of the forest.

I found three Booma's in the next section of the forest. They were feasting on the vary baby I found earlier! This wasn't natural behavior! They were being controlled by some force! I felt the fire of Foie in my hands. The fire left me in the form of six fire balls, which hurdled down upon the Booma's. They began to burn. I knew that I wasn't ever going to get used to the burning smell of flesh. I had first experienced it when I was with Lady Lyn. We were going to save her grandfather in the land of Caelin. Her grandfather was the Marquess of Caelin. I was well acquainted with the smell of burning flesh, but I still haven't gotten used to it. But these Booma's were eating their own kin. This was something that I found intolerable. Still, I will morn for their souls, but later.

I left the area, going around the big tree I noticed earlier today. Entering the next area, I noticed something pink in another area overlooking the one I was in. My first thought was Serra, but I dismissed the idea. I noticed that a wolf was coming towards me. I closed my eyes and concentrated for the Foie spell. It felt strange casting spells without the necessary chant. I launched the fire ball at the Savage Wolf, creating a burning wound in it's side. I ran forward and struck it in it's wound. I lifted the staff up and crashed it down on it's neck. The Wolf fell. Pity began to rise in me again as I looked down at the poor beast. I caught two Boomas from the corner of my eye. At that moment I felt a rush of power. Was I having another Photon Blast? I prepared my spell. I burned the first Booma with my spell. The other one I decided I would fight with my cane. I rushed forward at the Booma.

"Lets see what you've got cannibal" I thought to myself. I first gave it some burns with Foie, then brought my cane down on its shoulder. The Booma recoiled. I drove my cane into it's gut, and up into it's jaw. It countered with a swipe of its claw. The attack was beginning to seem less painful. I was getting stronger, but it didn't change the fact I was injured. I swung the cane to the side of the Booma's head, and down on the back of its neck as I spun around for another assault. I grimaced at the cracking of it's spinal bones. More Booma's were coming out of the ground. Two more. Is it worth it to attack these beasts? Was it worth to do that just for greater knowledge? To get stronger by killing them? That was what Nergal did! I then remembered what Kireek said. That the beasts were being possessed by some evil entity. Maybe it is best to...

"Arrrg!" Pain rushed down my side. The Boomas attacked me while I was thinking! The burning of pain down my left cheek and most of my left side was replaced with the warm feeling in my arms as I summoned Foie. The fire flew from my arms and burned one Booma from both sides, and another fire ball flew down on the other Booma's head. The first Booma burned, while the other howled. I clenched my fist and watched it glow with more magic. I put my hand to the last Booma's entrails and burned its body away. I was getting tired of using so much magic and took out some Monofluid. I opened the capsule and put the opening to my lips. The fluid was somewhat fruity in taste, with a bitter after taste... I felt the rush of magic flood back into me... I don't know why I still called it magic but it was the most familiar term and I continued to use it. I began to feel pain again. I closed my eyes. I felt another warm feeling flood into me as I prepared to use the Resta spell I learned while on my lunch break.

"Serra...can you see me now?" I don't know why I asked that question to myself. The image of her in my mind, and the warmth of the Resta spell. I felt my wounds close and the pain fade away. I looked towards the door to the next area.

The next area had three Rag Rappies in it. This was the area with the gate of lines in it. It was strange how I kept on ending up in different areas when I came down to Ragol. The Rag Rappies stood up, and fell down at the force of my magic. I began wishing I had my Excalibur spell Tome. Excalibur the wind spell. It was very powerful. But I didn't have it with me. I had to make due with Foie. Two Boomas crawled out of the ground away from me. It was fine. I would defeat them with the same Fire that I would use to defend others.

"But who am I defending besides myself?" I asked myself. It was obvious. I had to find Red Ring Rico. That was one of my main objectives. I had to fight and get stronger to find her.

"Foie!" The burning spell fled from my arms in the form of four fire balls. The Boomas fell. I was beginning to think I would need earplugs so that I wouldn't have to listen to their howls every time I defeated one. I sensed a presence behind me. Just what I needed. More Boomas to burn. I turned around and burned one of the Boomas. I rushed at the next Booma. I rammed my cane down on its shoulder, rammed the tip of the cane into it's face, and finished with a blow to the skull. I jumped out of the way when its claw came at me. I proceeded to cast a Foie spell, burning and injuring the beast, but it hadn't fallen just yet. I attempted two hits to its sides, missing both times. I managed to dodge a claw from the left, and blocked it's slash from the right. I spun around, with the cane close to my body to spin faster, and my cane collided with the Booma's head. Victory, and I heard the doors unlock. I went through another of the giant doors, and proceeded down a path. The path turned left, and up a path. The next set of doors opened.

I saw the pink thing again. It was a RAcaseal. A female Android Ranger. I walked up to her and greeted her. She didn't seem to listen to me and began talking to herself.

"Well...one's still missing..." Her attention then finally turned to me.

"I was surprised...Ah....excuse me, but have you seen a Mag around here?"

"I'm looking for that very Mag or Mags milady," I said politely with a dull smile.

"What?" she said. "You came here to retrieve Mags? No, no! I didn't mean to take them from the Ranger. But they all looked so sad, so I just started talking to them. And... they looked very happy. I just wanted to say hello."

"So they DO have emotions," I thought to myself. The Tailor I met when I arrived on Pioneer 2 was wrong. Mags have emotions, they are not just for show.

"But..." The RAcaseal began to talk again. "They all wanted to come with me, and they chased after me. Then everyone returned to their master's place. They aren't here now. Only one Mag was saying that it would come with me, but it disappeared. Sorry about that..."

"That's okay," I said to her. "At least your sorry."

"Are you going to look for it? Let me join you. Maybe it didn't stray too far from me."

"That's okay," I told her. "I don't need your help. No need for us both to get hurt. Don't trouble yourself with a burden like myself."

"I want to be with you when we find the Mag..." she replied. I conceded to her will. "By the way, I'm Elenor. Elenor Camuel. I'm an android."

"Nice to meet you Lady Elenor," I told her. "I am Force Erk of Etruria."

"That gun of hers is as long as I am tall!" I thought secretly with fear.

"Are you tired?" she asked me.

"Wha...? No I'm fine, just thinking." It was the truth, but I wouldn't tell her what I was thinking.

"Are you mad because I let the Mags run away?" she asked me. "I'm sorry."

"No no no," I told her. "I'm not mad at you at all. But you should have kept an eye on them instead of letting them scurry away!"

"But please listen. I don't know if you're aware of this, but... Mags are intelligent. When a hunter equips a Mag, it recognizes him or her as its master. Some Mags are clever. They can protect or heal their masters!"

"Really?" I asked her. "You mean this little guy?" I looked over my shoulder and at my Mag.

"Moreover, some can do a lot of photon damage. Doc told me, but... I forgot..."

"Doc?" I thought to myself.

"Aaa...anyway! Mags'll try to help you if you're nice to them. Mags feel very sad when they lose their masters."

"Very well, I will chew upon that as we continue forth."

We went down a path, turned left and came to another area. It was the sandy one. We went about half way up the area. I heard a sound behind us and turned around. Boomas had crawled out of the ground near the door. Elenor shot at them. She was able to do more damage them me. She slew them each with two projectiles to each Booma. To my left I heard the sound again. Another group was coming upon us. I launched Foie at one, and Elenor shot it. I ran forward and rammed it with my cane. The beast fell. The other one was coming. Elenor took two shots at it and I finished it off with Foie. Up the sandy field appeared another Booma, and a Rag Rappy fluttered out of the forest. Elenor shot down the Rappy, and I attacked the Booma. I hit it, and Elenor helped by shooting the beast after every time I hit it. The beast fell after three strikes from me and two from Elenor. We proceeded out of the area, when she stopped me.

"Excuse me," she said. "I don't know if I should tell you this... but... Erk, your Mag is hungry..."

"...What?" I asked. Hungry? How could I not feed it!

"It's true!" she continued. "It's alive. It needs something to eat. And it's best to give a Mag it's favorite item."

"Item? I feed it items?"

"Each Mag has it's own characteristics and its own favorite items. Some like Monomate, others like Dimate... To feed your Mag just pull out an item you think it may like and give it the item. That's it. It's easy. Try to 'know' your Mag. It grows as it's Master gains experience."

"Fascinating," I said. "I knew it was alive, sort of. I got the impression. You hungry little guy?" I turned to my Mag. I gave it three spare Monomates. I didn't need them any more. The Mag began to glow as it ate.

"Wha?"

"It's growing Erk!" said Elenor happily. "It has strengths. Defense, offense, mind... When it gets stronger, it's abilities will also grow. Depending on how strong your Mag is, you will get stronger as well when near it."

"Really?" I asked. "Thank you Mag! We should get going now Lady Elenor."

"Umm Erk?" Elenor began to say. "Why do you call me Lady Elenor?"

"...It's a long story," I said. "Lets just say that I'm more of a foreigner then anyone else you'll meet."

"Okay...you can still call me that okay?"

"Yes milady...I mean well...uaur..."

She gave me a puzzled look. I turned around, and we walked into the next area.

Walking into the next area, I carefully looked around me to make sure that we weren't being stalked by roving beasts. I looked around and distracted myself with nature. Every tree and bush... every blade of grass was rich in beauty. Why was it that this planet seemed...evil. I turned around and looked at the pink android. It was amazing how a being of metal had beauty... Though not a natural being she seemed like she helped express what was natural on this planet. All the life on it seemed to teem with foreign life in it. The planet itself seemed possessed. And yet here is this unnatural being that seemed the most natural thing around this beautiful yet eerie place.

"Erk," she said.

"Oh sorry," I began to say. "It was rude of me to stare."

"Your Mag is very cute."

"OH!" I said surprised. "Yeah... I like it too."

She smiled at me. Despite that her face was metal, it could shape itself like my own could.

"It likes you a lot, Erk!"

"Say Lady Elenor? How is it that you know so much about Mags?"

She just stared at me... did I offend her?

"...Huh?" she said.

"For example you can speak to them. How is that?"

"How can I communicate with Mags?" she asked to make sure she got it right. "Well, because... ???. I'm so sorry... I just don't know."

"That's okay, many things cannot be explained."

We walked out of the area, and into another. We came to the place where I first spotted her over the hill. I walked up to the stream to my left.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Elenor said to me. I turned around to face her.

"When Mags get hurt, they charge energy to endure the pain."

"Sounds like an adrenaline rush," I thought to myself.

"The charged energy can be converted to a Photon Blast!" she told me.

"I heard that the Mag Photon Blast was different from the one you or I would have. When I have one, I get stronger. What is it like for Mags? Would you please tell me?"

"...but I'm not sure... When the energy is fully charged, your Mag tells you to use the power!"

"Do they get hurt otherwise?"

"...I think they get hyper...?"

She seemed a lot like Ninian. So distant... We continued over the stream and into the second area I came to. The body of the young Booma was still there. I formed a fire ball in my hand and blew a hole in the ground. I walked up to the creature, picked it up, and placed it in the hole. I proceeded to put dirt over it. I drew the pattern of life of Elibe in the dirt. A large circle, with a smaller circle in it. Between the two circles I drew several symbols, and a cross in the center of the smaller circle. One part of the cross I drew the picture of my world, a modest map of Elibe. The other side was a crescent moon. On another side I drew two circles and a symbol in those. To the last branch I drew a square with the Elimine prayer. I got up. I said nothing to Elenor, and she said nothing to me, but understood. We continued to where I landed on Ragol.

While going into the area I saw something scurry on the ground a little near the telegate back to Pioneer 2. I wasn't sure where it was exactly.

"Hey! There it is!" announced Elenor.

"Where?" I asked.

"There! Over there! Can you see it?"

"I can now," I said spotting it.

We walked over to the little Mag.

"Hi again..." she said to it. Her eyes suddenly became entranced with the Mag.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She didn't respond. "Elenor what's wrong?"

"I see," she said. She looked up at me. "It visited it's ex-master to say bye-bye. Now it's done. It says that it wants to have a new master. See? Mags prefer a master that loves them. Erk, please take care of your Mag. Even if you can't hear it's voice, know that it understands you."

She handed me the Mag.

"Mags are good partners to hunters. I 'know' my Mag. I can feel my Mag because I'm very close to it..."

"Where is your Mag?" I asked. I didn't see a Mag with her except the one she handed me.

"...? I don't know...? I don't remember..."

I chuckled lightly.

"Your a funny woman Lady Elenor," I said. "You sort of remind me of my foster mother Louise. Please take care of yourself Lady Elenor."

She smiled lightly.

"Bye," I said with a modest bow and walked into the telegate.

Arriving back on Pioneer 2, I walked up to the Ranger on the other side of the street. I told him about the Mags.

"I'm happy to hear that," he said. "The Mags would be much happier going back to their masters."

I nodded. Looking further up the street I saw the Chaotic Bar. I decided to go there and sell my unwanted items. I walked down the street and into the Bar. I walked up to the green booth and sold the various items I didn't want. I found that I had picked up several additions of the same items, and yet some handguns and barriers were more powerful against certain things, like the Weapons Triangle taught to mercenaries. I sold what I didn't want. I found that one of the Frames I found was the same strength as my current one, but it had two slots in it. I asked the clerk what their purpose was. The female clerk said that Frames and Armors, which materialize under ones cloths, can have slots. The various programs one might find could be put in slots. She also said that it would be more useful then having a Frame with no slots but a fair defense. She said that some of the programs could increase ones defensive abilities more then the Frame with no slots in it. I decided I would keep the Frame with the slots. With better armors, more Meseta, and more knowledge, I decided to leave the Bar. I was going to go to the bank and pick up my new Meseta, so that I would have enough to buy what I needed at the Chaotic Bar. While on the way I fed my Mag three Monomates. The Mag began to glow and I felt it's new power. It was such a fascinating animal. I wonder if I can take it back with me when I go back to Elibe?

"If you go back," a dark voice said in my mind. It was familiar. I stopped in my tracks.

"That wasn't my own thoughts," I said to myself.

"Who are you?" I thought.

"Don't recognize my voice do you?" laughed the voice. "Hahahahaha.You will suffer! I'm getting stronger! I can now talk to you with my mind and not just in dreams. Soon I will be powerful enough to defeat you! I will smite you like the cur you are! There is no protection against me! I will have you!"

"Who are you!??... Nergal?"

"Surprised? How fortunate that you are my only worry though! The Archsage is dead! I cannot only use magic now, I can do a large assortment of other things!"

"I killed you though!"

"No. You failed just as the Archsage did. Fate is on my side. It doesn't let me keep my flesh, and I continue to deform with every encounter I lose, which is two so far. But fate doesn't let me die. Fate will protect me. I have lost some of my body, but I now have a new body. I can use magic, and other things. You will suffer! The Master will defeat you if I fail. It defeated this worlds heroes... or will shall we say? They are still here, but I have seen the future. The Master will consume you all. Zoke, Donoph, Heathcliff, Rico, yourself. You will be consumed. You don't have a choice in the matter!"

"You've said such things before. Your only an empty threat."

"Oh really? I can't do anything to you right now, but the Master can!"

I suddenly became light headed. I felt a pain on my forehead. I put my hand to my forehead. I found that my hand was covered in my blood. I had been inflicted a cut.

"Is this your Master's doing?" I asked Nergal.

"Yes. It can do a lot more. The Master is everywhere. In the plants... in the animals."

"Nergal!!!"

"Don't worry what the Master is doing to Ragol Erk. You should be more concerned that I have penetrated your mind! I know the spells to Elibe, and I can perform that spell more fluently then Pent."

"You will refer to him as Lord Pent! You may be powerful, and had a great army! But you are still a commoner!"

"You didn't get it did you? I read your mind. I know where all of Eliwood's band of misfits are. I can go to your friends as much as is needed by the Master. But you can't be there to protect them!"

"What does it matter to you? What happened about dragons?"

"You'll find out about that yourself! But I personally want to get back at Eliwood, and he will just happen to need the others to help fight. I will smite them all!"

"Why waste your time? I'm the one that defeated you!"

"Your not strong enough to stop me anymore! Not after my transformation!"

"What is this transformation?"

"Once again...you'll see..."

"Nergaaaaal!!!" I shouted. How could it be? Nergal had returned? How did he get here?

"I must be going now. So many things to do."

"Nergal!"

There was no further answer. I thought it would be best to concern myself with this later. I had to finish my mission before I began a new one. I would warn Lord Pent and the others later. I decided I would just deposit my new money and the items I couldn't use. I continued back to the Guild.

Arriving at the Guild I walked up to Garon.

"I apologize Garon but this is all that could be found of your commodity," I explained, handing him the Mag.

"Whaaaaat?" he shouted. "This is the only one?" He started to growl under his anger. He calmed down and looked at me sternly. He sighed.

"Their masters were already ...dead..." He closed his eyes and sighed again. "Anyway, you can get your Meseta at the Guild! Your job is finished. Ahhh.... I lost so much Meseta! I could've been a... zillionaire..."

"Well that answers one question," I thought to myself. "Why the previous masters of the Mags didn't stay with their masters. But why didn't Elenor tell me?"

I walked up to the clerk at the Guild desk.

"Enrich your hair-I mean life! This is the Hunter's Guild, welcome! Very good! You have completed the job! This is the reward! 500 Meseta. Please come again. The Hunter's Guild helps you to enrich your life!... I wish I could enrich my life into a cool hair style like yours though!"

I started rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment, lightly grabbing at my hair. With that I took my Meseta and left the Guild. I went to the transporter and continued to my home, and warn them about Nergal's boast.  
-------------------------------------------

The pattern that Erk drew into the sand at the burial of the baby Booma is not mine. It is the pattern you see at the bottom of the screen when you start the Fire Emblem Rekka no Ken game. The white one when you choose to either continue a game, start a new one and that stuff. 


	8. Never Understand

Well what do you know? I finally got the next chapter ready! And I'm starting on the one after this one too. Read, review, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Never Understand 

Sitting down in a comfortable position on the couch in the central lobby of my new home, I prepared for the spell to warn Lord Pent and everyone else back in Elibe. Though they will probably take it seriously, I fail to see how Nergal thinks he's still a threat. He was at the start, but as the army got stronger... Nergal wasn't a problem anymore. Even if he has returned, the army in Arcadia, will make quick work of his army. His Morphs are no longer strong enough to stand up to Lord Pent! That is, of course, assuming Nergal's armies can even get as far as Arcadia. The Archsage's spells are still in place. Arcadia is safe. Nergal would be a fool to attack when there are dragons in Arcadia as well. I chuckled at the thought. Nergal's armies would be caught in a tempest of sand, and if they got past that, they'd face the famous tactician of the Campaign of Fire. Nergal doesn't stand a chance. Yet still I will warn them, just to be safe.

I began the chant. I had practiced it in abundance before I left Elibe. I could almost let the chant roll off my tongue. A slight rush of wind met my face as the portal opened in front of me, to only transport sound and light. No physical matter would pass through it. The portal opened up in a small garden, and beyond it were endless waves of sand. In the middle of the garden was a frail orchard haired girl, Florina, her flying steed nearby. Near her was her older sister, Fiora. Lord Pent was talking to them about matters of finance in Ilia.

"I believe it's a adequate plan of release," I heard Fiora say. "But are you sure about going to all this trouble for Ilia Lord Pent?"

"If it's not my job then I will make it my job," said Lord Pent. I smiled at what he said. "I will not let your people suffer if I can do anything to stop that."

"That is...very kind of you...L-Lord Pent..." shyly commented Florina.

I saw Lord Pent peer over the two Pegasus Knights. Fiora and Florina turned around and noticed my 'presence.'

"Erk!" I heard all of them say. Lord Pent ran up to the portal.

"You weren't supposed to contact us for a week," my master said. "What's wrong?"

"Good day to you Lord Pent," I greeted him. "I've acquired some disturbing news that I felt I should tell you. Nergal has returned. He's somewhere in this world. I wanted to warn you. Nergal is threatening to send troops to Arcadia. Thought I'd let you know."

"Erk! You say this as if it's not big news!" Lord Pent told me.

"Well it is big news but I don't think Nergal is a threat anymore." I explained to Lord Pent. I had to try and calm him down. Nergal was very powerful, but he was still only one person. Now I find it silly how we acted about Nergal.

"Is Nergal weaker now Erk?" Lord Pent asked me.

"I don't know," I told my master. "Nergal SAID he was more powerful but I don't believe him really. Even if he is more powerful Arcadia has you Lord Pent, so there is nothing to fear. That and the dragons of Arcadia will not let Nergal's forces wander in so easily."

"That is true Erk, but none the less I will warn the people of Arcadia. Fiora, will you please go inform the Lycian Lords of Nergal's return on Pioneer 2?"

"Yes my Lord," said Fiora, whom I noticed seemed distraught.

Lord Pent then turned to Florina.

"Florina would you please go get Louise and Serra?"

"Yes Lord Pent," replied Florina. She turned to me before she left to go to her Pegasus.

"Sir Erk," she thus addressed me.

"You don't need to call me Sir," I told her.

"Are I...right... are you sure N-N-Nergal c-can't get us?"

"He will try but he will fail. His morphs aren't that powerful. They weren't in the first place. The morph foot soldiers can be defeated easily. You have my word that the only thing you need to fear is-"

"EEEEERRRRRK!" The sound shot forth from somewhere like the call of the fierce warriors from Durban's Western Isles. The voice was a vicious and malevolent pitch. It was as if it predicted Armageddon. The cry signaling the comith of the most horrible thing that man has ever known.

"Serra..." is all I could muster to say.

A horse galloped into view of the portal I looked through, bearing Serra and Sain. I was confused why Serra was riding Sain's horse. When the horse stopped, Serra jumped off and Sain fell of his horse.

"You could have asked to me to ride you here on my horse," I heard Sain say. "Dearest Serra, why did you want to come here with me so badly as to jump on my horse and take the rings? Does it have anything to do with the letter I sent you?"

"Erk!" Serra shouted, looking at me with fire in her eyes.

"Miss Serra," I heard Florina say sheepishly. "I was just about to get you..."

"There you are Erk! How could you just leave like that without even telling me?"

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked her.

"Hannah the fortune teller told me you were here. She told me that you made contact and I rushed here with St. Elimine's speed behind me. I'm surprised at your behavior Erk. All I wanted to do was spend time with you and what do you do? You send yourself to some new word! Just to get away from me! That was SO mean of you Erk!"

"I didn't leave you because I don't like your company," I told her calmly. "It's your chatter that hinders me so. And even then I didn't leave you because of that. I wanted to explore the new world."

"That's no excuse Erk! You just ran off. Not even Matthew is as mean to just disappear to another world!"

She was beginning to get on my nerves.

"I wanted to learn more and study more. I left those I cared about to pursue my dreams, in some way I may benefit them as well. Do you understand that Serra? Does it matter so much for you to be angry with me when I also want to help you? In fact, I would have taken you with me if I was sure that you wouldn't get hurt. I think you'd love it here. There are many... pretty things to see. But there is something strange and evil at work here. Nergal has returned, and there is something more powerful then he is, that is controlling him. He calls it 'The Master.' It's best for you to be here. Where you are safe. Do you understand Serra?"

She didn't answer right away. She just stared at me.

"Nergal?" she asked me with fear in her eyes. "That...s...not poss...ible..."

"Are you scared? I thought you were the one that wanted to 'hit him where it hurts' with the judgment of St. Elimine."

"And your not scared that Nergal is back? Or are you just saying that to try and scare ME? Erk there are better ways to get attention from me without having to scare me...hehehe... you should know that!"

"Nergal is back. And I don't fear him because I've seen mightier things then him in the world I'm currently occupying."

"And what is this 'Master' of Nergal's?"

"I wish I new. Well I think that's enough talking. I should be going now. I've warned you, and now I must now be getting back to work."

"OH NO YOU DON'T ERK! We're not done here yet!"

"Very well, what else do you have to say?"

"That your mean...and uh...mean...uh..."

"At a loss of words are we?"

"That's enough you two," said Lord Pent standing between Serra and my portal. "This should be a joyous occasion. Don't you wish to hear about the new things in the other world?"

"Joyous when he's insulting me and tall scruff and scary is returning?" asked Serra.

"Tall scruff and scary?" I said. Where did she come up with that?

"You two just calm down okay?" Lord Pent told us. "Since Nergal is threatening Elibe again it is very inappropriate for you two to fight like that."

"He started it!" shouted Serra.

"Actually that was you," I told her.

"It doesn't really matter who started it," continued Lord Pent. "You both were fighting for no reason. I'm surprised by both of your behavior. First you Erk."

I turned my attention to Lord Pent. Me? Why Me?

"I told you that Serra wouldn't take your absence lightly, and you left anyway without saying goodbye. You were not handling the situation well during the quarrel earlier either. You need to understand that she is mad at you because she was afraid you might get hurt and that she wouldn't be able to help, the same reason why you left without her. You were afraid you might not be able to help her unless she remained here where she is safe. Which you have revealed is not all true."

Did he mean that? Did I really not handle the situation well? Was leaving Serra behind the wrong thing to do? Lord Pent continued on.

"You said that you didn't want to hurt her feelings, and then you said that her talking annoyed you. Though she is talkative, you don't talk enough. I know that you don't need to communicate with a lot of people Erk. But remember that some people might want to talk to you, and pushing them away only makes them upset. In addition, that is not how you make them stop talking to you. Ignoring them doesn't work either. Just listen to what they have to say, and then they won't need to talk to you again for a while. However, you shouldn't try and get rid of Serra in the first place. Do you understand Erk?"

I didn't really understand all of it but I nodded my head.

"Now Serra," said Lord Pent turning his attention to her. "I know that Erk left without saying goodbye, but he did have you in mind when he left. He didn't want to get away from you. If he knew for sure you'd be safe with him, he would have taken you. Like Erk did just awhile ago, you misunderstood Erk's motives. So just calm down."

Lord Pent turned his attention back towards me. Was he going to discipline me more?

"Erk, how is the other world? I know you said the planet is dangerous, but as long as a person doesn't go down to the planet how safe is the world?"

"I don't think there are many dangers onboard Pioneer 2," I answered. "But I don't think that it's a good idea for Serra to be here anyway. She'd just be worried whenever I went down to Ragol myself."

"And that's better then not knowing if your okay anytime while your there?" Serra shouted at me. "At least then I'd know you were okay when you got home! While I'm here and your there, I don't know when you go down to Raghoulwhatever! I don't know when you get back! This isn't any better! I'd much rather be there now let me go there!"

"S-Serra," I managed to stutter... She was right. I wasn't doing her any good. Maybe I should have brought her.

"And what would you do while you were here? Waiting for me to get back from Ragol, you'd be bored. You'd then pester me on my break, and then I'd have to go back down to Ragol tired. You'd then continue to complain."

"Gahhh! I did it again! Why must I say those things!" I chastised myself.

"And how am I better off here? At least I'd get to talk to you! I have nothing to do here either!"

"You have Matthew, Lord Hector, and everyone else to complain to. You have many people you can complain with! You don't need me to help."

Serra's face began to glow bright red with embarrassment and anger. I just couldn't stop insulting her.

"Stop being mean! I don't have anything to do here! It's too hot to complain! There's hardly anything to do!"

"Too hot to complain? Your complaining now!"

"SHUT UP!"

Serra dropped to her knee's and buried her hands in her face. I looked over to Lord Pent, who merely glared at me with a 'this is your problem' look. I saw him and Florina walk off. I turned my attention back towards Serra.

"You jerk! All I-I want... to do isshshsh...hu...hu..."

Her face shot up at glared at me, tears swelling in her eyes.

"I just want to be with you! I want to make sure your okay! I don't want you to get hurt! I'm not the burden you think I am!"

"What does it matter! You can't be with me! Not only would you BE a burden to me and my study, my work! But you can't come at all! Lord Pent can't cast another of the portal spells and neither can I! Your stuck there! So get used to the loneliness like I have! I have been alone for much longer periods then you have! I can take loneliness!"

"I'VE HAVE BEEN ALONE!" she shouted at me, tears streaming down her face. "I've been more alone then just sitting in a room reading books! I grew up in a convent! I was in a sad horrible place! There were others around with me, but they weren't the attention I wanted! I had little attention and love when I grew up in there! You've been alone with no one around! I have been around many people, but I never felt so alone..."

All I could do is stare at her. What did she mean? Alone when surrounded by people? She's too social for that. All she needs is... I then recalled that people, are not always company. I didn't grow up in an orphanage. After my 'parents' and me parted ways (Forever) I did odd jobs for food and shelter in various places. I found a magic tome one day laying on the ground. I began to read it, and it looked interesting. I then grew up in a library, surrounded by books and read. I performed magic shows for other children, and I began to become popular, but they never meant anything to me. They didn't know me. I was merely their entertainer. And then Lord Pent found me when I was 12. Serra...

"Don't you have people now Serra?" I asked her.

"I don't dislike anyone here, but I'm still alone without you!" she shouted at me, making me feel terrible.

"I was hoping we could spend our lives together Erk! We are still young and have many new things to experience, and I was hoping that we could experience them together! All I had was my faith until I got to Ostia, and there I started to bring out how I always wanted to be! Happy... I could swear that everyone liked me, and I could talk more and more! It felt so good to talk about everything, not just 'did you get the floors done urchin!' I was finally expressing the true me! I didn't have to act like all the other children just to not get hurt! I could act how I was when I was asleep and when I prayed to St. Elimine, who I thought was the only person who understood me! And then with Lord Hector and everyone else, I was...and you, you weren't the nicest. Lucius understood me more then you did, but when you said that you wouldn't want me to die, that you would protect me so that I wouldn't get hurt. That you truly wouldn't let me get hurt. St. Elimine must have made that miracle, and I thought that you were a gift she gave me. And I want to spend my life with you!"

"Serra have you forgotten that you can't? Not only are we separated but your faith forbids it!"

"That's what the church said! The church that forgot what St. Elimine tried to teach! Only the dedicated may be priests! That is for St. Elimine wants those who's happiness is found in serving her! I love St. Elimine as much as a priestess should, but my greatest happiness lies with you! Lucius gave me pardon, and counseled me. He said that my vow will keep me a priestess, and if I should break it, I wouldn't be a priestess. I knew that. He told me that it wasn't punishment. He says that it shouldn't be punishment. St. Elimine tried to bring happiness to Elibe! She doesn't want priests that are unhappy because they can't be with another! That would just go against what she wanted in the first place! That is why I have pardon to be with you! I will be faithful to St. Elimine and to you!"

"You don't want to be near me just so you can order me around like a vassal?" I asked.

"NO! I ONLY DID THAT TO BE PLAYFUL! I would like a vassal, but I want you as my..."

"You actually care about me? Serra... I always thought that you said you liked everyone, and how you would say things like Lord Hector was going to be your spouse. You were always putting on airs. I never thought you really cared about me Serra... I'm sorry I said those things. I was always angered by the thought that you said you cared, just to seem funny. I never took it seriously."

"And I'm tired of everyone thinking they KNOW ME! No matter how much anyone might try, they will not know me completely! And I want to open up to someone like that, but when I just try and be friendly they push me away, especially you!"

"I'm sorry..."

"...Not the face Erk..."

I was doing it again... I also hated it when I made 'the face' but... Hard to break old habits. It was one of my few defenses against my previous parents. I should say my real parents, but Lord Pent and Lady Louise are already my 'real parents.'

Serra bent her head down. She was still upset... What could I do to cheer her up? We may be together now, but we are separated all the same. How could I comfort her with words? My apologies don't seem to have an effect on her. What could I say...what could I say...

"If all you have to do is cry maybe I should leave," I said coldly.

NO! That didn't come out right at all!

"NO! Don't go Erk not yet please!" she desperately shouted. "Why must you always be so mean!"

"I don't try and be mean! I didn't mean to say it like that! What I was trying to say was that maybe I should leave so you can feel better! I thought you needed some alone time! I'm sorry that I didn't say that right...but I really don't understand why your upset. I don't know how this conversation came to this but I wish it didn't. Serra, please...exactly what is wrong? Your not acting like yourself at all!"

"I'm angry because your mean! You say you want to be with me, but then you make up excuses for why it can't be! You need to understand this Erk! If you expect to be loved, you must give love! NOT INSULTS!"

"I suppose I have been neglectful to everyone. Listen, Serra, I'll try and break my old habits. I'll try and be better to you. When I can return, how about we go somewhere nice and just spend entire days together, and sort things out?"

"...I would...like that Erk... But please promise me something..."

"...Yes?"

"When we do get to be together, please promise me you won't wear that hat!"

I began to laugh uncontrollably. I would never dream of wearing this hat in Elibe! Serra's eyes perked up at my laughing.

"I like seeing you laugh," she said simply.

"I don't like this hat very much either! Sometimes I wonder if I will take it off and my head will have filled the big space between my head and the top of the hat. Childish I know. Well Serra, I'm sure you have other things to do now so I should probably leave."

"...Erk please don't leave already! I need to tell you what Sain did to Kent! See Kent was watching Fiora practice her lance thrusts, and Kent was trying to help her, and Sain came over and you know how he is and-"

"I can see where this is going!" I said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah! And then Sain got over to them and you know what he said?"

"Something rude relating to the fact that Kent was watching her training?"

"...Oh thank Elimine he didn't, or else I would've had to work that day! But he was going off the wall on how Kent liked Lady Lyndis, and then Fiora smacked Kent! Then Kent was really upset with Sain and I bet you can imagine how Kent was angry with Sain!"

"Oh, well I was thinking of the time that Sain accused Sir Marcus of going to harlot taverns on the Campaign of Fire... That was very uncalled for."

"I didn't hear about that! Oh I have to tell Rebecca that!... You don't think Sain goes to those kind of places do you?"

"Oh heavens no. Sain is just a scoundrel, but I don't think he's sick. If someone excepted him for who he is, which is someone who can't control himself around women, I'm sure he'd keep giving her the compliments and ignore the other women. After all, no female has admitted liking his personality or his ego yet."

"Okay then..."

Serra's gaze seemed to drift off somewhere, as she didn't do anything but stare at me...was something amiss with my attire?

"Oh look here comes Lady Louise!" said Serra.

I looked over in the direction that Serra was looking, though I couldn't look that far to my left. Lady Louise came into view and she just looked at me with her motherly and almost childlike eyes.

"Erk, you elusive mage," she simply said. "You take after Lord Pent so much, I heard your entire conversation with Serra."

My first response was an immediate blush.

"So much like Lord Pent... Erk it hasn't been a while but it feels like it's been a horribly long time! You look like your doing well. In fact your hair seems to have a certain shine to it."

"Oh yeah Erk!" shouted Serra. "What is this talk about 'shampoo?' I want some!"

"Oh I'm sure you do," I told her. It was nice that we were getting on friendly terms again. I was longing to come home now. I would love the chance to just go back to my old life. Everything was simple in the army. You fought, got money and housing, and got to meet some great people to fight along side. I never talked to many people, but I did enjoy it sometimes. More specifically the times when they had something meaningful to say. Not the common gossip but actually something interesting. Something that delved into the deeper meanings of life, like what allows people to cast magic. Good days, good time. So much was learned. Many libraries were visited, and since our army was made from people all over the place the cultural diffusion was enlightening.

"Erk when you come back will you get me some?" asked Serra, her face smiling brightly.

"Not required," I told her smiling. "Lord Pent is making preparations to make shampoo. I like the way it makes my hair feel, but it gave me nightmares at first."

Her smile hit me with a surge of emotion. It was like being pelt in the stomach, but for the better. Such a confusing feeling it was. Oh well. Then my ears heard a sound coming from out of view of the portal. Galloping?

"Lord Hector!" yelled Serra. Her voice was naturally loud, but it wasn't as hard on the ears as how often she talks was hard on the brain. Strange how I was one of the few who became accustomed to her voice. But now the lords were coming, and they would be doing exactly what Serra was good at. They were going to drown me in questions. With them I also saw Heath, Priscilla, and Guy, who was interesting to see. We seemed to have a lot in common. We were both greatly dedicated to our arts. His to the sword, mine to magic, and we both deeply respected our teachers. We also seemed not to talk to many people, and we both had a trouble with females. How amusing that was. We both had people that cared about us that we had trouble with. His trouble was with Matthew, mine with Serra. The only difference was that he was with the other healer. The girl that I escorted, Priscilla. It confused me how that would turn out, it must be secret. Priscilla is of noble birth, and Guy isn't. Though Guy understands this, Priscilla wants to ignore that. And then there was Heath, whom I'm sure likes Priscilla too. But jealousy never occurred between the two. Heath, the wanted man from the Kingdom of Bern, charged for protecting the innocent against orders. As for Guy, his life hangs by a thread as his master Karel will someday fight him again in a death match that would shake the very future and overall history of the art of the sword. Meanwhile neither can be with Priscilla because of her birth. Further more Priscilla wants them to be with her, she can't seem to choose between the two. She also seems to have something for me. Popular Priscilla, everyone likes her. She also seems to like everyone too. Guy, Heath, even the scoundrel of Caelin is on the list was well as me. No one would dare say this but she is emotionally...loose as a lady. It is a big dilemma. But it could be worse. Guy and Heath take the matter well. They wouldn't mind it if Priscilla was seeing both of them, they just want to be near her. But they don't because they fear for her safety. That must be why they are interested in the new world. Pioneer 2 would make a great hideaway. There's just one problem. Something evil brews on Ragol, and so I will not let anyone come here until I get that settled out. I'm glad that I didn't get involved though. I would be able to be with Priscilla because Pent would back me up on that (not that I wanted to though. I liked her more then what a friendship was bound on, but it wasn't love either. It was more like...great loyalty). Another thing about me not getting involved was the plain fact that I was awkward about even trying to start up a friendship with Guy and Heath. A magician and a swordsman and a Wyvern Rider? Just doesn't seem to mix.

"Erk," began Lord Eliwood. "Let me be the first to honor you for your bravery and dedication to the good of Elibe by making this trip to the unknown so that we may expand our knowledge."

"In short cough up the good stuff you learned," said Lord Hector.

"Hector please," said Eliwood.

"Hello Erk," said Lady Lyndis. "You seem well, been a while hasn't it?"

"Not too long no," I explained. It was true, it had only been a short while ago that we all came to visit Pherae for Lord Eliwood's ceremony. Probably a couple a weeks at most. "My Lords, my master Lord Pent already has a report written about what I've learned in this new world, it's technology, history, and things of that matter. You can refer to that for the specifics on what I've learned. However, is there anything in particular that you'd like to ask?"

"Besides the fact your okay I don't think there's anything that needs to be asked if you already have a report," Lady Lyndis told me. She's always so much nicer to people then say Lord Hector is. I could understand how Hector is easy to upset. His brother became the Marquess, and his brother is ill. Though Lady Lyndis's family and her entire Sacae tribe was killed, she still remains kind. It always makes me glad to remember how she helped me keep sane on my first journey in an army with Serra. She was just annoying then. Well she's STILL annoying, just I can put up with her more. No... Not more, pretty much all together. Serra amuses me now.

"I have something to ask!" shouted Guy enthusiastically as he ran up to the portal separating us. "Erk, the finest with magic. I am soon going to be the finest with the blade in all of Elibe! I need to know if others more powerful then me are there in that new world."

My thoughts turned directly to Kireek.

"Not even Karel would match some of the people I've seen," I said to him. "There is a man of metal who is by the name Kireek. He is a mighty warrior. Beasts in this world that match the power of Nergal's finest morphs are easily bested by Kireek and his mighty scythe."

I smiled to Guy's reaction. He was drooling slightly.

"Oh yeah!" he shouted with joy.

"It doesn't daunt you that you now have much greater competition?" I asked him. Truly, he wanted to be the best. So why would he get excited about knowing he had more foes he had to become better then?

"I'm realizing that becoming the best is the fun part!" Guy laughed. "Being the best is the boring part! Nergal's armies were boring after I got out of the arena as a master swordsman! Only our own troops and Karel could match me now! I need a greater challenge!"

"But you haven't bested Karel yet have you?" I asked him. Fear played in Guys eyes.

"We haven't exactly met after the year was up..." he said with his hand scratching the back of his head.

"In other words you want to come here to become strong enough to where your sure you would be able to survive Karel?" I asked him with a chuckle. Guy didn't answer right away.

"...Well..." he paused again. "He's here but he doesn't know I'M here."

I raised me left eyebrow and laughed. "Don't laugh!" Guy called at me. "It's a trick I picked up from Matthew! Don't fight till your ready!"

"A trick?" I asked him and began to laugh again.

"What is that?" Guy called looking at me with wide eyes. What was he talking about? I looked behind me.

"That's just my Mag," I explained to him. "It's like a pet, but quite intelligent, and it helps me out."

I grabbed the portal in mid air and moved slightly so that the others could get a better view of my Mag.

"Erk it's cute!" Serra squealed. Everyone covered their ears, except for Lord Hector. He was just laughing.

"What a ridiculous looking creature," he boomed. "But big things come in small packages sometimes," he finished while smacking Lord Eliwood on the back. They both started to laugh.

"Yes well," I said trying to think of more to say. However, I didn't get the chance as a noise from behind me caught my attention. My PTV flashed on. The sudden activation startled me, and my face collided with the portal in front of me... I definitely didn't let anything through it except light and sound. I turned around and saw Principle Tyrell on the PTV.

"Erk we have a crisis that we need our hunters to take care of," he explained to me. I saw his eyes waver. "What's that behind you?"

"It's a portal between this world and mine," I explained. "It's only good for communication however."

"Sorry to interrupted your call but you need to get moving," Principle Tyrell explained to me... What could be wrong now? Something told me it had something to do with Nergal.

"Who's that?" I heard a voice from behind. It sounded like Lord Hector's.

"That is my boss, and I've got work to do," I explained. I turned around and put my hands to the portal. "I shall speak to you later...all of you." With that I closed the portal. I turned back to face Tyrell.

"Erk," Tyrell said, probably making sure I had my attention to him. "We need you to go down to Ragol. A child got herself down there some how, and we need someone to bring her back. Naturally we can't send this mission down to the Guild, because we can't afford other hunters to suspect weaknesses in the defense around the transporter down to the surface. You understand?"

"A child?" I asked Tyrell to make sure I got it right. How could a child get down to Ragol?

"Yes," Tyrell replied.

"I will go immediately!" I announced to Tyrell. And with that I left the couch to get my supplies together. I heard the PTV shut off as I finished checking my uniform for all my supplies. I had everything. My Mag settled on my shoulder as we went out the door. As I stepped into the blue light of the teleporter I said aloud the location of the hunter city deck. I was off and appeared again in the hunter city. I stepped off the terminal, and went left to the terminal to Ragol.

One of the things I thought about as I was transported through the rings of light that carried me down to Ragol was Serra. She said that she loved me... but still. I don't really think I can believe that. There were many tales of people my age falling in love and living happily ever after. Those cases were not true in real life. The only one that played out well to my knowledge was the one between Lord Pent and Louise, who became engaged before the customary age of eighteen. I doubt that a relationship between me and Serra would be as happy as I would want it. She really would distract me from studies, and I hardly got any work done when she was around. She is almost always talking... She is really not my type... But then on the other hand, it seems like I've been happier after I've met her... Why? And I doubt that any text book will answer the question. A flash of light, and I was surrounded by greenery.


End file.
